Quand le chemin de l'amour est semé d'embûches …
by viralex
Summary: Loïs et Clark sont enfin heureux et amoureux depuis près de 2 ans et sont sur le point de franchir une étape importante dans leur vie de couple quand un évènement  ou plutôt un gros malentendu  vient chambouler leur vie et tout remettre en question.
1. Introduction

**Quand le chemin de l'amour est semé d'embûches …**

**Micro résumé :**

Loïs et Clark sont enfin heureux et amoureux depuis près de 2 ans et sont sur le point de franchir une étape importante dans leur vie de couple quand un évènement ou plutôt un gros malentendu vient chambouler leur vie et tout remettre en question.

**note de l'auteur **:

Fics avant tout cloïssienne , interaction avec Oliver Chloé Martha et d'autres persos seront surement évoqués, nommés ou peut-être un peu plus pour certain (Perry dinah Bart Arthur Victor Emil…) un peu de chlollie, du lollie(amical), du chloïs.

Petit « état des lieux » de la vie des persos :

Loïs et Clark sont en couple depuis 1 an ½ elle connaît son secret et ils sont heureux et épanouis ensemble.

Oliver et Chloé sont ensemble depuis environ 1 an mais ne veulent pas trop penser à l'avenir pour l'instant ils profitent et prennent du bon temps sans se poser trop de questions.

Les liens d'amitié entre les 4 sont très forts.

Clark et Oliver font parti de la ligue avec Bart Dinah Arthur Victor …et plus tard surement Bruce.(sachant que pour l'instant la ligue ne me servira à rien il faudra imaginer la vie active des héros …car mon histoire se concentre presque essentiellement sur la vie personnelle de Loïs et Clark…)

Martha ressentant le manque de sa famille souhaite un retour aux sources et envisage de se réinstaller un petit moment à la ferme voulant faire un break, elle fréquente Perry.

Le passé des personnages est le même que dans SV en gros (sans tenir compte de la saison 10) mais ne vous étonnez si vous trouvez des différences car je ferai un peu ce qu'il me plait et ce qui m'arrange bien entendu !

Je précise que pour l'instant je n'envisage pas de grosses scènes d'action ou autre apocalypse avec de « vilains méchants pas beaux » comme je les appelle….

Cette histoire est plus basée sur les sentiments, l'amour, l'amitié la famille … Les relations entre les personnages, les obstacles de la vie, les quiproquos, les situations difficiles mais aussi les moments de bonheur…. Voilà quelques ingrédients de mon histoire.

**Introduction**

C'était début février 2011, la ferme des Kent était encore empreinte de la joie et du bonheur qui y avaient régnés en maître durant les fêtes de fin d'années. Chloé, Perry et les héros de la Ligue avaient été tous présents autour de Martha, Clark et Loïs , formant une grande famille. Ils avaient ainsi passé des fêtes inoubliables dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais surtout remplies de beaucoup d'amour et d'amitié. Et ils avaient eu bien besoin de ça! Après que l'affaire Zod avait été enfin enterrée, tous avaient repris le cours normal de leur vie et avaient pu se concentrer sur leur vie personnelle.

Ce matin là était le départ d'un jour de détente pour Loïs et Clark, ils étaient en congé pour plusieurs jours afin de récupérer de tous les derniers mois de dur labeur au Daily Planet… Evidemment Clark avait eu beaucoup de mal à décider sa douce à faire enfin un break et laisser son travail de côté même pour quelques jours, mais finalement après plusieurs discussions sans fins Perry avait tranché : repos forcé !

Dans un lit en désordre témoin d'une nuit agitée et intense entre deux amants, on retrouva nos deux journalistes. Clark était déjà réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, il regardait amoureusement le corps nu à ses côtés dont seulement les fesses et les cuisses étaient couvertes par un minuscule morceau de drap, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration régulière. C'était juste un pur moment de bonheur pour lui, le fait de simplement la regarder endormie, remplissait son cœur d'émotions intenses, un débordement d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant (même lorsqu'il était amoureux de Lana et qu'il pensait ne jamais être capable d'aimer une autre femme dans sa vie) non, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'amour que celui là un amour pur infini et sans failles pensait-il.

Elle, Loïs Lane, la femme de sa vie, son âme-sœur, elle était son rayon de soleil dans cette vie difficile à gérer qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre, celle du héros qu'il était en train de devenir grâce à son soutien et son amour, mais aussi celle de Clark Kent un jeune fermier devenu journaliste qui rêvait d'une vie de famille heureuse.

Loïs se sentant observer commença doucement à sortir du sommeil, bougeant légèrement son corps en s'étirant tout doucement et en essayant d'ouvrir un peu les yeux. Tendrement Clark lui déplaça quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvrait son visage avec une caresse sur sa joue, ce qui l'a fit frissonner. Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle arriva finalement à ouvrir les paupières sur son beau brun de petit-ami.

C- « bonjour beauté ! »

L- « bonjour sexy ! »

C- « Tu as bien dormi? »

L- « Bien mais trop peu, je suis épuisée… Un certain fermier excité m'a kidnappée dans ma douche hier soir afin de profiter de mon corps toute la nuit. »

C- « L'homme en question n'a entendu pourtant aucune protestation et puis en même temps, il paraît que tu l'a provoqué en te pavanant en petite tenue sexy juste avant d'aller à la salle de bain. »

L- « Je me suis juste déshabillée dans ma chambre avant de me doucher, rien d'exceptionnel! C'est la faute de mon petit-copain qui m'offre des dessous toujours très hot. Et puis il a été tellement rapide quand il m'a attrapée que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et puis après tu sais une chose en amenant une autre, je crois que mon esprit s'est un peu perdu en chemin ! »

C- « Alors les coupables seraient ce malheureux string rouge et le soutien-gorge en dentelle correspondant tu penses ? » faisant mine de réfléchir.

L- « Tu vois autre chose, toi? » Un sourire malicieux gisant sur son visage.

C- « Moi, je vois bien un autre coupable de cette réaction excessive… »

L- « ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état alors ? »

C- se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle et tirant le dernier morceau de drap qui la couvrait encore. « J'ai trouvé le responsable ! Ce corps magnifique et sexy qui t'appartient et qui est en train d'allumer une flamme dangereuse à l'intérieur de moi, là tout de suite. »

L- « oh non ! Ne me dis pas que toi non plus, tu n'es pas capable de résister. » Avec un regard provoquant

C- l'attrapant par la taille et la serrant contre lui « Que veux-tu? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fermier victime du désir immense provoqué par la plus belle des femmes qu'il n'est jamais vue… Désolé, il m'est impossible de résister, mon corps s'est déjà embrasé…. trop tard! »

L-resserrant encore un plus l'étreinte avec un regard plein de désir « Mmmm… Effectivement, je peux le sentir … »

Elle s'approcha doucement et prit possession de ses lèvres, le baiser devint très vite passionné, les embarquant dans un océan de sensations fortes.

C- Coupant momentanément leurs préliminaires, la faisant pousser un soupir de protestation, il la regarda dans les yeux le plus sérieusement possible, faisant mine de vouloir s'écarter « Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de te sacrifier, loin de moi l'idée de profiter de ton corps… »

L- « Smallville, Tais-toi, viens ici et fais-moi l'amour ! »

C- « A vos ordres Miss Lane, avec grand plaisir ! »

Il la reprit énergiquement dans ses bras en se déplaçant au dessus d'elle et reprit ses baisers et caresses exactement là où il s'était arrêté plus tôt… dans un endroit envoûtant quelque part entre son cou et son ventre, sur deux magnifiques « bijoux » qui avaient pour secret de le rendre fou de désir….

Les deux amoureux s'abandonnèrent donc aux plaisirs de la chair pendant les premières heures très matinales de cette journée… Une journée qui promettait d'être longue et bien remplie … La question était : finira-t-elle comme elle avait commencé dans l'amour et le bonheur?…

C'était bien ce que notre héros avait prévu pour lui et sa belle, mais les contretemps et autres obstacles de la vie avaient-il eux aussi pris congés aujourd'hui ?


	2. Chap1:Une belle journée en perspective !

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**Une belle journée en perspective**_

Sur la route de Smallville, ce matin là, une voiture rouge sillonnait les routes caillouteuses au milieu des champs de maïs. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y entendre une joyeuse voix qui chantait à tue-tête :

« Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, imma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh… »<p>

La petite blonde en question était de très bonne humeur ce matin; elle se disait que sa journée serait excellente, depuis le temps qu'elle avait envie de faire ça… Elle se rendit donc toute contente vers sa destination.

****

A la ferme, si on s'approchait un peu d'une certaine chambre, on pouvait y entendre des bruits de baisers et autres papouilles mêlés à des éclats de rire et de voix.

L- Tout en riant« Smallville, arrête ça, s'il te plait! Tu sais que je crains les chatouilles, et même si tu fais des micro-pauses bisous, c'est horrible! J'en peux plus! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Réfléchis bien, ma vengeance sera terrible! Arrêêêêêêêête …! »

C- « Oulala... j'ai peur ! Ne sois pas si sûre de toi! Tu oublies que tu menaces l'homme d'acier, ma chérie! »

L- entre rires et cris « Et toi... Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de persuasion de « ta chérie »!... Tu sais j'ai des moyens de faire pression ! »

C - « Oooh… Et de quel genre de moyen de pression,... ma chère Super Loïs ? »

L- « Et bien du genre à t'en faire mordre les doigts, si je décidais d'en utiliser un… »

C- « Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait être si terrible pour que j'envisage d'arrêter ton supplice, mon poussin ! »

Clark reprit alors de plus belle ses chatouilles.

L- « Haaaaaaaa! Tu veux un exemple, peut-être? Haaaaaaaaaaa! Et arrête de me m'appeler avec ces petits noms idiots ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

C- « Dis toujours mon sucre d'orge ! » La laissant respirer deux minutes.

L- « Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant…..LA GREVE DU SEXE... ça te semble assez terrible ? »

C- Levant les mains au ciel « Ok, tu gagnes, je me rends! »

L- Avec un sourire vainqueur« Comme toujours, mon amour ! »

C- « Même un super héros ne peut rien contre la grande et l'unique Loïs Lane… »... Baisers ...« Je ne peux pas combattre contre ton pouvoir immense…. » ...Baisers ...« Tu m'as ensorcelé…. » ...Baisers... « Je suis à toi ! »... Baisers... « Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais! »

L- ...baisers... « Oui, je sais… » ...Baisers... « Mais je t'aime encore plus … »... baisers... « Et je t'appartiens corps et âme, mon cœur !»

Tous les deux à la fois émus et excités se remirent à s'étreindre avec force, les baisers devenant de plus en plus passionnés risquaient une énième fois de les amener plus loin dans le pays de l'amour ….

...

…?- « LOIS …..CLARK ….. Y'A QUELQU'UN ….. »

S'approchant de l'escalier et commençant à entendre des bruits et rires suspects…

?- « Je le crois pas ça, encore en action ces deux là ! Ils sont insatiables!…. ! »

...

À l'étage :

Pris dans leur fièvre, Clark n'avait même pas entendu la voiture s'approcher, ni une personne frapper à la porte désespérément, ni même cette personne les appeler à l'entrée !

….. -« ! »

L&C- stoppés dans leur élan « Chloé ? »

L- repoussant Clark et les draps enroulés autour d'eux et essayant de se lever « M****, Chloé ! On avait rendez-vous ce matin … » ...cherchant partout « …. Où sont ces maudits vêtements ? »

C- Se levant à son tour « Calme-toi ma puce, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver … » ouvrant un petit peu la porte « CHLOE, DEUX MINUTES ON ARRIVE! INSTALLE-TOI ! »

C- Se retournant vers Loïs et l'attrapant par les épaules pour stopper son agitation « Chérie, va prendre ta douche tranquillement, je vais descendre faire le café et discuter avec Chloé en attendant que tu te prépares ! »

L- Plaçant ses mains sur les joues de son homme et l'embrassant tendrement « Tu es le meilleur Smallville, merci! »

Après un dernier baiser, Loïs quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de bain avec un grand sourire.  
>Clark un peu frustré tout de même d'être interrompu était également tout souriant.<p>

Il se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama, histoire d'être décent.

C- Soupirant « Sacrée Loïs… Que la vie serait fade sans toi! »

Une fois habillé, Clark descendit rapidement rejoindre Chloé, installée à la cuisine.

C- « Salut Chloé ! »

Ch- ironiquement avec un sourire moqueur « Bonjour Clark ! Bien dormi ? »

C- « Désolé Chloé, on a fait la grasse mat' pour notre premier jour de congé. »

Clark se dirigea vers la cafetière pour mettre le café en route histoire de masquer un peu sa gêne et ensuite il s'attela à la préparation d'un rapide petit-déjeuner.

Ch - avec un rire « Mais bien sûr… Vous avez tous les deux un sommeil de plomb, à tel point que vous ne m'avez même pas entendue frapper pendant cinq bonnes minutes ! Et Loïs a oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous à 9h30 pour aller faire du shopping, je suppose ? »

C- « Oui, deux vraies marmottes ! …Et oui, Loïs a dû oublier…Elle va arriver. Là, elle se prépare. »

Après plusieurs longues minutes de bla-bla et entre 2 tartinages de toast…

C - « Et sinon toi, quoi de neuf au pays de "Non, nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple" ? »

Ch- « Arrête ça, Clark ! … Justement Olli et moi avons décidé de se laisser une chance en tant que couple … »

C- « Non? Tu rigoles là ! »

Ch- « Non pas du tout, aussi dur pour moi que ça l'est de le dire. Mon cher Clark, je t'annonce que... que nous sommes officiellement en couple dans une relation un peu plus sérieuse! »

L- en descendant et ayant entendu la fin de sa phrase« Ah non couz ! Désolée ! Smallville est à moi, et je ne suis pas prêteuse ! »

Loïs s'approcha de Chloé, l'étreignit tendrement et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Ch- « Salut Lo'! Enfin là ! Je croyais que tu avais oublié notre sortie entre filles ! »

L- « Salut chlo' ! Désolée pour le retard mais pas question de zapper ma sortie préférée ! »

C- « Quoi? Comment ça ta sortie préférée? Et je ne fais même pas partie du programme….pfff! »

Loïs contourna la table et attrapa son amant par le cou en lui frottant le nez avec le sien avec un grand sourire.

L- « Ne sois pas jaloux Smallville ! Il y a bien d'autres domaines où tu bats ma cousine à plate couture… »

C- L'attrapant par les hanches et la serrant contre lui « Mmmm…Ok je vois…Pardonnée ! »

Clark commença à l'embrasser doucement tout en la serrant plus fort, provoquant des petits gémissements douteux.

Ch- « HAAAA! Mais arrêtez ça vous deux! …Ouhouh! Je suis là!…. Vous êtes impossible ! …STOOOP, j'ai dit ! »

C&L- se séparant à contre cœur « Désolé(e)… »

Ch- « Lo', viens t'asseoir ici à côté de moi! Avec une table qui vous sépare, ça devrait aller… Et toi, Clark, sers-nous donc ce café que Loïs déjeune en vitesse et qu'on s'en aille rapido avant que vous décidiez de mettre un mini-cloïs en route sur la table de la cuisine juste devant mes yeux ! »

Clark, avec un sourire béat, versa le café fumant dans 3 mugs et donna aux filles leur précieux nectar.

C- les yeux au ciel un doigt sur le menton « Un mini-Cloïs…quelle idée séduisante ! »

L- « Arrête de rêver cow-boy ! Ta moitié est loin d'être prête à devenir…Pfff trop dur, je peux même pas le dire à haute voix….tu vois?… Pas prête! Donc pas de mini-Cloïs en vue, ok? »

Chloé se mit à rire devant la mine tristounette de son ami, au même moment la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

M- « Les enfants, vous êtes là? »

C- «Oui, maman, dans la cuisine. »

M- Arrivant dans la pièce « Bonjour ! Comme je suis contente d'être rentrée…Venez faire un câlin, les enfants! »

L&Ch- « Bonjour, Mme Kent ! »

Tous se levèrent pour accueillir Martha et lui faire un gros câlin, tous ravis de la retrouver après ces deux dernières semaines de travail intensif au sénat pour tout mettre en ordre avant son départ pour un long break.

Martha avait en effet décidé de se donner un peu plus de temps pour elle pour son fils et sa fille de cœur, Loïs, et aussi pour être plus proche de Perry, son compagnon, qui travaillait depuis quelques mois à Métropolis avec Loïs et Clark au Planet. Et puis, ça avait été dur pour elle de les quitter après les merveilleuses fêtes de Noël passées en famille.

Mais là tout allait redevenir comme avant et elle en était très heureuse. Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa famille et surtout être le témoin privilégié du bonheur de « ses » enfants et cette fois-ci de plus près …. Elle était loin de s'imaginer la tempête qui menaçait leur bonheur…

Ayant discuté de tout et de rien pendant les dernières 10 minutes, tous les quatre finirent leurs tasses de café. Et il était temps pour les filles de partir faire leur virée shopping tant attendue.

Loïs et Chloé étaient très proches et partageaient beaucoup de choses, mais ces derniers mois avec leurs boulots et leurs amoureux respectifs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour les tête-à-tête entre cousines.

Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, les deux couples faisaient des sorties ensemble et souvent aussi avec Bart Arthur Dinah et Victor; le petit groupe s'entendait à merveille et ne ratait pas une occasion de s'amuser entre amis. Donc évidement peu de place pour le petit duo de cousine et les confidences qui vont avec.  
>Alors avec Loïs en congé et cette sortie, les filles voulaient se rattraper .<p>

Loïs finit rapidement son café et posa en vitesse sa tasse au lave-vaisselle puis repassa près de Chloé pour la presser.

L- « Aller couz'! Le shopping n'attend pas! Chop chop ! On se voit plus tard, Mme Kent! A tout à l'heure ! »

Ch- « Eh ! Doucement Lo'! Y'a pas le feu! …Et puis, c'est pas moi qui fais des galipettes au lieu de se préparer pour être à l'heure ! »

Martha sourit amusée, mais Loïs avait à peine rougi à cette remarque, trop occupée à rejoindre son homme pour lui dire au revoir avec un baiser.

C- « Hep Hep Hep ! Minute papillon pas si vite … Tu n'as rien avalé à part ton café et c'est loin d'être suffisant. Alors avant de partir, tu manges quelque chose …s'il te plait, ma p'tite tornade! »

L- « Oh! Par pitié Clark arrête ça …. Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, il ne m'arrivera rien et je n'ai pas faim alors arrête de jouer à la mère nourricière avec moi …s'il te plait ma superNany »

C- « Loïs, ne fais pas l'enfant …si tu pars le ventre vide faire la route jusqu'à Métropolis puis commencer votre marathon boutiques spécial Lane/Sullivan, tu risques de faire un malaise …tu ne veux pas que je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pendant que tu n'es pas là, non? ….en plus j'ai préparé tes toasts avec amour !…. S'il te plait mon cœur, fais ça pour moi. »

L- « Oookkk ! Pffffff! Tu arrives toujours à m'avoir par les sentiments ça en devient énervant … » tout en mangeant ses toasts « il faut vraiment que j'arrête de céder … Loïs Lane ne cède pas, nom d'un chien !»

Ch - en se moquant un peu de sa cousine « Tu ramollis chère cousine, ça s'appelle l'amour, ma belle et tu t'es fait frapper en pleine gueule ma pauvre fille ! »

L- sans prêter trop d'attention au bla bla de la blonde elle continua sa dégustation « mmmmmm…. Smallville c'est délicieux … tu es un dieu !… merci, mon cœur ! »

C- « Tu vois, c'était pas si dur ! Et Dieu te remercie du compliment… Je peux maintenant te laisser partir l'esprit libre…ou pas…euh Lo'…dit ? …tu pars sans ma carte bleu hein? »

L- « Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est mon compte qui va flamber aujourd'hui tu peux te détendre …et puis ça fait des mois que je ne dépense pas grand-chose donc il y a de la réserve ! »

C- d'un ton rieur « Oufff ! Je vais donc éviter une banqueroute certaine dans ce cas ! … bon tu m'embrasses ? »

L- l'attrapant comme si sa vie en dépendait « Comment veux-tu que je parte sans un câlin en plus il va passer des heures avant que je ne te revois … … Oh mon dieu!… vite embrasse-moi ! »

Clark ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ch- « … et c'est reparti pour un tour … »

C- brisant doucement leur baiser « Tu vas me manquer !… Je t'aime… »

L - toujours dans les bras de son homme« Clark n'exagère pas! Je ne pars pas pour 1 mois …. »

C- « Ne joue pas à la dure avec moi ….je sais que je vais te manquer! »

L- « Non, n'importe quoi! »

C- « oui! »

L- « non ! »

C- « Moi, je suis sûr que oui ! »

L- « Et moi, je te dis que non ! »

Ch - « Oh mon dieu ! Et maintenant le cloïs en mode « gamin de 12 ans »…ils m'auront tout fait ces deux là! »

L- « Chloooo' ! si tu tiens à notre virée spéciale, arrête un peu de te moquer de moi, tu veux … et puis si tu crois qu'avec Olli, vous n'êtes pas ridicule quand vous vous disputez pour savoir qui a offert le cadeau le moins « in love » , histoire d'être crédible quand vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un vrai couple ! »

C- toujours concentré par son objectif et s'approchant de sa belle gonflant la poitrine et avec un regard provocateur « Allez Loïs ne l'écoute pas et… avoue que je vais te manquer ! »

L- s'approchant, elle aussi avec un sourire malicieux, tout près de son oreille « oui beau gosse ! Tu vas énormément me manquer …j'ai déjà hâte de fêter les retrouvailles… »

Après un dernier baiser Loïs se détacha de son homme avec un clin d'œil, puis fit un câlin à Martha qui était restée là à observer cet échange avec un regard tendre et amusé; elle était si heureuse de les voir tous les deux autant amoureux ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Les cousines réussirent finalement à sortir de la maison, toute contentes de pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Une fois la porte se refermant derrière les filles, Clark, appuyé contre le mur du couloir de l'entrée, perdu dans ces pensées, poussa un long soupir. Martha juste à côté de lui le regarda tendrement.

M- « Alors mon fils, comment vas-tu?… »

C-revenant à la réalité « On ne peut mieux maman, je suis le plus heureux des hommes… »

M- « oui je vois ça ! Et Loïs aussi elle semble plus épanouie que jamais, elle rayonne ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir… »

C- toujours aussi souriant « Oui, nous sommes très heureux ensemble et nous sommes ravis de pouvoir enfin partager ça avec toi ici…content que tu sois rentrée » étreignant sa mère tendrement « Maman je vais aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine puis aller me prendre une douche, ensuite si tu veux bien on pourrait prendre un peu de temps pour discuter, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler. »

M- « J'en serais ravie mon chéri ! Je vais m'occuper de la cuisine et toi monte te préparer. »

C- « Ok merci maman, je me dépêche ! »

M- « Non ce n'est pas la peine, prends plutôt ton temps de toute façon je vais me reposer un peu sur le canapé pendant ce temps, le voyage m'a un peu fatiguée ! »

C- « D'accord , mais va te reposer maintenant j'en ai pour deux minutes pour régler le problème de la cuisine, moi ! » lui faisant un clin d'œil.

M- « Comme tu veux, j'y vais alors merci chéri! à tout à l'heure alors… j'ai hâte de savoir de quoi tu veux me parler! »

Clark l'embrassa sur la joue puis rangea la cuisine en super-vitesse et ensuite se dirigea à l'étage. Martha elle se rendit au salon, se déchaussant et s'installant confortablement sur le canapé, elle se demandait ce que son fils avait derrière la tête….

Un peu plus tard, sous la douche c'était un héros souriant et heureux que l'on retrouva en train de rêver éveillé à l'avenir qui l'attendait avec la femme qu'il aime …

Clark était vraiment très heureux est comblé dans sa vie personnelle tout ce bonheur lui permettait enfin d'accomplir sa destiné de héros.

C'est le cœur rempli, sûr , léger et serein qu'il envisageait son avenir.  
>Pour lui il n'y avait aucuns doutes, aucunes interrogations quant aux sentiments qu'il avait pour Loïs c'était la femme de sa vie et il espérait qu'elle se sentait comme lui, il savait qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse mais il savait aussi à quel point elle était douée pour cacher ses doutes ou ses peurs, mais il se disait qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons qu'elle ait des pensées négatives… tout allait très bien entre eux, donc il n'avait aucune raisons de s'inquiéter après tout…<p> 


	3. Chap2:Shopping et grand projet

**CHAPITRE 2 : SHOPPING ET GRAND PROJET**

A Métropolis , les cousines se baladaient bras-dessus bras-dessous dans les galeries d'un immense centre commercial. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble, que leurs sourires étaient éclatants.

Tout le reste de la matinée, elles allaient de boutiques en boutiques et comme deux fans de shopping qui se respectent, elles n'en sortaient jamais les mains vides.

A peine entrées dans leur boutique de lingerie favorite, elles étaient déjà en train de découvrir la nouvelle collection de sous-vêtements "spécial saint-valentin" qui venait d'arriver en magasin. Etant des habituées et des acheteuses compulsives de ce genre d'articles elles furent rapidement prises en main par leur vendeur préféré.

Un magnifique brun aux yeux verts bien bâti arriva donc vers elles avec un sourire illuminant son visage parfait.

…- « Hey ! Salut mes deux clientes préférées, toujours aussi belles les nanas ! »

Ch- « Hey Nick ! Tu es en forme aujourd'hui, car tes chouchous ont besoin de toi ! »

L - « Salut Nick ! Prêt à faire en sorte que nos hommes s'enflamment ! »

Nick s'approcha d'elles et les embrassa une après l'autre sur la joue en leur donnant un petit câlin.

N- « Comme je suis content de vous voir ! Toujours prêt ma jolie tu l'sait…Alors les beautés vous avez vu ce que l'on a reçu comme merveille ? »

Ch- « Moi, j'ai déjà repéré ce joli ensemble noir ultra sexy qu'il faut à tout prix que j'essaie ! »

N- avec un clin d'œil « Très bon choix miss, je sens qu'il y en a un qui ne s'en remettra pas ! »

Ch- avec un petit sourire plein de malice « C'est bien le but ! »

Pendant ce temps, Loïs s'était échappée et avait déjà pris plusieurs articles à essayer…

N- se précipitant derrière elle « Hey toi! Pas si vite ma chérie… …elle va encore me dévaliser les rayons celle-ci ! … LOIIIS, mais attend-moi ! »

Chloé les rejoignit près des cabines d'essayage, puis décida de passer la première devant son jury préféré . Loïs et Nick, eux s'assirent sur le fauteuil en face, blaguant telles deux commères, en attendant .

Après quelques longues minutes…

N- « Alors Chloé tu te dépêches ?… Je suis impatient de voir ce que ça donne, moi! »

Ch- passant la tête derrière le rideau « Oh arrête de faire comme-ci ça t'intéressait de me voir en petite tenue ! »

N- « pfff, même pas marrante !…alors fais pas ta timide, c'est pas ta jolie frimousse que je veux voir ! »

Ch- un peu rougissante « Bon ok …mais attention interdiction de se moquer ! Parce qu'il y a comme un léger changement … »

L- les yeux grands ouverts avec un air ahuri « OOOOh couz'! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait la dedans ? T'as gonflé tes seins à l'hélium ou quoi! »

Ch - « Pfff ! Je le savais …ça le fait pas hein? »

N- « Ben pour le faire ça l'fait un max Blondie ! «

L- « Oui c'est pas mal du tout même… mais bon ça fait un peu « publicité mensongère » quand même là , non? »

N- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Son mec connait déjà très bien le produit donc… y'a pas de tromperie en fait, si tu réfléchis! »

Ch- « Hé Ho vous deux! C'est bon là …c'est gênant !…bon ok j'le prends pas ! »

L- « Non Chlo' il a raison finalement et tu es vraiment sublime avec alors tu l'achètes… et je suis sûre qu'Olli va adorer l'effet ! Tu sais bien qu'on adore te taquiner… »

N- « C'est vrai miss ça te va très bien! prends-le. »

Après s'être changée, c'est avec un sourire mégawatt que Chloé les rejoignit contente de sa trouvaille et fit signe à sa cousine que c'était son tour.

Loïs entra dans la cabine et décida de passer un ensemble rouge très hot et une petite nuisette transparente assortie.

L- ouvrant le rideau en prenant une pose sexy « Alors ? …Mon homme aimerait, vous pensez ? »

Ch- « Whoaah ! Cousine tu es juste whoaah …..il va adorer! »

L- « C'est vrai? t'es sûre ! »

N- toujours la bouche grande ouverte « oh my god ma chérie! Tu es juste splendide ….et tu demandes s'il va aimer …tu veux que je te dise à quel point ça le fait ?….. Je t'assure que si je ne chassais pas le même gibier que toi ma belle, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus ! »

L- « Oh tant que ça ? …je suis flattée alors… J'espère que Clark sera aussi enthousiaste quand il me verra avec ! »

Ch- s'adressant plutôt à Nick« Si il a le temps de le voir avant de lui enlever… je te dis pas, ces deux là ils sont tellement "in love" que ça démarre au quart de tour ! »

L- « CHLOOOEEE ! »

Ch- « Quoi? C'est pas vrai ce que je dis? »

L-rougissant « Oui un peu, mais maintenant j'ai trouvé une technique, si j'arrive à être assez loin de lui dans la pièce à un moment donné et que je lui ordonne de ne pas bouger d'où il est, je peux faire quelques pas vers lui pour qu'il puisse au moins me regarder quelques secondes avant de tout m'enlever ! »

N&Ch- « Et ça marche? »

L- « Ben …. »

Ch- « Je le savais ! »

L- « non mais… … quelque fois oui ! »

Nick et Chloé ne purent pas s'empêcher de rire devant la mine gênée de Loïs.

L- « ça suffit !…Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi! »

N- « Mais non ma chérie ne boude pas c'est génial d'avoir une vie sexuelle super épanouie … » puis les yeux au ciel « …en plus avec un mec beau comme dieu, avec des yeux magnifiquement bleu, une gueule d'ange, un torse tellement musclé, des fesses….. »

L- « Niiiiiiiiiiick ! »

N- revenant à la réalité « Hein?…. »

L- « Tu fantasmes sur MON mec là »

N- « Oh pardon ! Mais c'est pas d'ma faute si tu as un mec parfait et puis c'est toi qui est venue l'agiter sous mon nez, faut pas t'étonner après ! Il est tellement beau, mystérieux, grand, fort….. »

L&Ch- « Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick ! »

N- « Quoi ? ...j'ai recommencé ?… »

L&Ch- « OUI ! »

N- « OK, désolé, j'arrête ça !… mais sinon …il revient bientôt avec toi ? »

L- « Pour que tu passes ton temps à le reluquer au lieu de t'occuper de moi ? …pas question! »

Loïs repartit dans la cabine pour se changer, l'air un peu boudeur.

N- « Ne sois pas jalouse princesse toi aussi tu es magnifique ..et de dos c'est pas mal du tout aussi ! »

Loïs tourna la tête leur tirant la langue et continua son chemin en se cachant les fesses avec ses mains, Chloé et Nick n'arrêtant pas de rire !

Une dizaine d'essayage plus tard Loïs en avait enfin fini. Tous les trois se dirigèrent alors vers les caisses.

Ch- « Alors tu prends lesquels ? »

L- « Ben tous! pourquoi? »

Ch- attrapant tendrement sa cousine par la taille « Tu es folle …mais après tout si tu en as vraiment besoin …. » se détachant d'elle avec un air compatissant puis ensuite un grand sourire amusé .

N- tout à coup très sérieux « Loïs il faudra quand même qu'un jour tu m'expliques pourquoi à chaque fois que tu viens tu en achètes autant… à force tes placards doivent déborder ! même si tu es fan de dessous sexy, là ça fait beaucoup quand même, non ? »

L- posant toutes ces affaires sur le comptoir « Ok ! Tu veux savoir ?…..alors imagine…Clark debout… »

N- « oui…je vois… »

L- « dans une chambre….. »

N- « …oui…. »

L- prenant une voix langoureuse et douce « ….torse nu…. »

N- « ….ouii….. »

L- « ….. un sourire ravageur et le regard excité … »

N- « …ouiii….. »

L- « …. Il avance doucement vers sa proie… »

N- « ... ouiiiiii…. »

L- « ….il avance de plus en plus près…..et là il… m'attrape de ses mains sensuelles et m'arrache tout mes sous-vêtements avec ses dents …tu vois toujours !

N- avec un air dégouté « Loiiiiiiiiis! »

L -avec un sourire de vainqueur « Quoi? Il y a un problème mon chou? »

N- « pfff, t'abuse là …maintenant je vais avoir cette image gravée dans mon esprit, Clark mon idéal masculin arrachant ton string DE FILLE avec ses dents, les mains agrippées à tes fesses DE FILLE, sa bouche tout prêt de ta … haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa …beurk !

L-toute fière de son effet « AH ! Tu auras du mal à fantasmer sur lui maintenant ! … Tu ne savais pas… Loïs Lane gagne toujours ! » puis elle éclate de rire accompagnée de Chloé qui n'avait rien raté du show des deux compères.

Une fois leurs marchandises payées, elles sortirent de la boutique faisant un dernier signe d'au revoir à Nick en train de grimacer, apparemment toujours traumatisé par sa dernière vision ! Elles éclatèrent de rire encore une fois puis s'éclipsèrent.

Elles décidèrent ensuite qu'il était temps d'aller déjeune. Elles se rendirent donc dans un petit restaurant sympa qu'elles connaissaient bien et s'installèrent à une table un peu isolée, plus propice aux petites confidences qui étaient prévues.

En effet, le moment privilégié des cousines pendant leurs virées entre filles, c'était bien celui-là…celui où elles allaient échanger leurs petits secrets, révéler leurs sentiments leurs état d'âme, et parler à cœurs ouverts à celle qui représentait une véritable sœur dans le cœur de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, dans un avion, une femme, le regard fixe vers le hublot était perdue dans ces pensées . Une hôtesse s'approcha.

Hôtesse - « Excusez-moi Madame, voulez-vous boire ou à manger quelque chose? »

…?- « Non merci, mais est-ce que vous pouvez me dire dans combien de temps environ nous atterrissons, s'il vous plait ?

H- « Nous serons à Métropolis dans environ 1 heure, Madame. »

….?- « Merci. »

L'hôtesse une fois partie, la femme tourna à nouveau la tête vers la petit fenêtre en se disant :  
>« Enfin nous y sommes presque ! J'arrive chère Mademoiselle Lane, votre petit monde va bientôt s'écrouler ! »<p>

**Pendant ce temps à la ferme.**

Clark avait fini sa longue douche relaxante, c'était plutôt rare qu'il prenne son temps comme ça mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, il venait de passer une nuit des plus délicieuses, un réveil plutôt coquin, il était en congé et surtout il était extrêmement heureux … De plus, il avait des projets exceptionnels pour la soirée.

Une fois lavé, le beau brun était tout sourire dans sa chambre, il venait de finir de s'habiller. Il se mit face à sa commode, ouvra un tiroir et souleva une pile de tee-shirt, il en sortit une petite boîte noire qu'il mit délicatement dans la paume de sa main comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Il ouvrit l'écrin face à lui et admira pour la énième fois la magnifique bague sertie d'un diamant éclatant qu'il avait acheté il y a déjà plusieurs semaines pour la femme de sa vie.

Après avoir refermé la boîte et l'avoir remise à sa place, Clark se décida enfin à descendre rejoindre Martha.

Une fois en bas, il retrouva donc sa mère assise sur le canapé une tasse de thé à la main.

C- « Alors maman, ça va mieux? Tu as pu te reposer un peu? »

M- « Oui chéri je me suis assoupie vingt bonnes minutes et ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à boire? »

C - « Non maman merci ! Alors tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai tellement envie de te parler? »

M- « Bien sûr ! Je suis impatiente mais surtout intriguée …Vas-y je t'écoute, mon grand! »

C- « En fait, c'est à propos de Loïs … Tu as bien remarqué qu'entre nous depuis quelques mois c'est un vrai bonheur car depuis qu'elle me connaît parfaitement et qu'il n'y a plus aucun secret entre nous, tout est devenu plus serein et notre relation est beaucoup plus épanouie.»

M- « Evidemment que j'ai remarqué le changement dans votre couple, vous rayonnez de bonheur c'est vraiment magnifique à voir, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis heureuse, je vois bien qu'elle est parfaite pour toi, elle te rend heureux comme jamais tu l'avais été avant et puis je suis tellement comblée que ce soit elle, je l'aime tellement! Elle est comme une fille pour moi et cela depuis très longtemps. Quand elle est venue s'installer chez nous la première fois, elle a égaillé nos vies et je me suis progressivement beaucoup attachée à elle alors la voir maintenant à tes côtés c'est un pur bonheur pour moi . »

C- « C'est marrant que tu dises ça…Tu sais maman, je l'aime tellement fort, c'est impressionnant ce que je ressens pour elle …Elle est mon âme-sœur, j'en suis persuadé et l'amour qu'elle me donne me rend tellement plus fort, quand je suis avec elle je me sens poussé des ailes et je sais que grâce à elle je suis enfin en train de devenir ce héros que je suis destiné à être. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tout cela serait possible pour moi et je t'avoue que parfois ça me fait un peu peur mais je suis prêt à me donner les moyens d'obtenir la vie dont j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé. Je veux être ce héros qui protègera le monde et je veux aussi avoir une femme que j'aime infiniment et un foyer où vivre heureux. C'est pour ça que ce soir je vais demander à Loïs de m'épouser …alors maman quand dis-tu? Aimes-tu l'idée que ma magnifique petite-amie devienne un peu plus concrètement "ta fille" ? »

Martha avait écouté son fils parler avec tellement de passion avec des tonnes d'étoiles dans les yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être très émue et quand la dernière phrase fut sortie, elle fondit en larmes.

M- « oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai …quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! Je suis vraiment fière de toi, mon fils …Demander la main de Loïs est la meilleure décision que tu n'aies jamais prise, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! »

Entre larmes de joies et grand sourire, Martha attrapa son fils par le cou et lui donna un énorme câlin.

C- « Merci maman de toujours me soutenir , et je suis si content de te voir à ce point enthousiaste, mais il reste à savoir si Loïs est prête à accepter de devenir ma femme … »

M- « Chéri ! Loïs t'aime, ça crève les yeux, et on voit bien qu'elle est très heureuse avec toi, je suis persuadée qu'elle sera plus que ravie de passer le reste de sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime ! »

C- « C'est gentil d'essayer de me donner confiance mais je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, je sais qu'elle m'aime énormément elle aussi, mais je sais également qu'elle peut paniquer quand on la pousse alors qu'elle ne se sent pas prête donc j'espère juste que je l'ai rendu assez heureuse pour soigner un peu ses angoisses et permettre à son cœur de rester aussi ouvert qu'il est en ce moment et ainsi prendre ma demande sereinement. Et évidemment j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle sera prête à franchir cette étape et accepter de m'épouser. »

M- « Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement, tu devrais avoir plus confiance dans le fait que ce qui vous lie aujourd'hui a permis à Loïs de guérir ses peurs et ses angoisses et que désormais elle est plus sûre d'elle en ce qui concerne les sentiments. La preuve est que maintenant elle montre ouvertement et sans complexes ses sentiments pour toi aux yeux de tous et ça elle ne l'aurait jamais fait avant tout ça, s'exposer de la sorte n'était pas envisageable pour elle avant et maintenant qu'elle a fait exploser cette carapace, elle est capable de croire en l'amour et être enfin pleinement heureuse. »

C- « Tu as raison, ça va bien se passer…je suis si impatient ! »

M- « Et tu as prévu quoi exactement ? »

C- « Ce soir j'ai réservé dans un restaurant chic et romantique, où j'ai prévu une soirée toute en intimité avec repas au chandelle , musique et ambiance romantique assurée et piste de danse privée. Ensuite, j'ai prévu une petite balade dans un magnifique jardin fleuri avec éclairage doux attenant au restaurant, un vrai petit coin de paradis… où je pense faire ma demande et si tout se passe comme je le souhaite demain matin nous partons pour quatre jours au soleil . »

M- « Quel programme ! Elle va être aux anges et avec tout ça , elle va succomber en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire c'est sûr … »

C- « J'espère …Je veux que ce soit une soirée inoubliable et que cela reste un merveilleux souvenir que l'on pourra un jour raconter avec émotion à nos petits enfants ! »

M- « C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite !... …bon et si on allait se préparer quelque chose à manger car cette bonne nouvelle m'a creusé l'appétit ! »

C- « Allons-y, moi aussi je meurs de faim ! »

Ils se levèrent du canapé et quittèrent le salon, Clark attrapa tendrement sa mère par les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.


	4. chap 3 : Amour et confidences

**CHAPITRE 3 : Amour et Confidences**

**De retour au restaurant à Métropolis.**

Les filles étaient installées depuis environ une demi heure, elles avaient commandé un apéritif et avaient blagué de tout et de rien sur leur boulot, leurs amis, leurs petits-amis… pour l'instant rien de bien sérieux juste du papotage digne de la nouvelle génération « gossip girl ».

Elles passaient un moment génial, vraiment ravies de se retrouver seule à seule avec leurs petits délires.

Le charmant serveur qui s'occupait d'elles depuis leur arrivée, s'approcha de leur table tout en admirant Loïs sous toutes les coutures, seule Chloé avait remarqué son petit manège.

L- « …Tu aurais vu sa tête à cette pseudo Barbie rose quand j'ai fait sauter son p'tit c** du bureau de Clark, non mais tu le crois ça, à peine j'ai le dos tourné …. … »

Serveur - avec un sourire freedent white « Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez commander, je vous ai apporté la carte du restaurant. » son regard n'ayant pas quitté le visage de Loïs

Ch- en prenant une carte avec un sourire amusé « Merci beaucoup, nous allons voir ça ! »

L- en prenant la seconde carte ignorant presque le jeune homme « Merci ! »

Serveur - sans avoir arrêté de regarder la brune « Je vous laisse donc choisir, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Une fois le serveur assez loin.

Ch - « Et ben dis donc, il est sacrément mordu … »

L- « Hein?… Je ne sais plus de quoi je te parlais …pff …bon voyons voir ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger… »

Ch « Je te parle du serveur, il a craqué sur toi, un truc de fou comme il ne t'a pas lâché du regard ! »

L- «N'importe quoi !… Tu as déjà essayé la salade du chef toi ? Apparemment il a du poulet dedans, elle à l'air pas mal du tout… »

Ch- « Loïs, ne change pas de sujet, je sais ce que j'ai vu, il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois tellement il était obsédé par toi ! En plus il est plutôt pas mal… »

L- « Je n'ai rien remarqué, tu exagères sûrement, et puis je m'en fous un peu en fait ! »

Ch- « Oh Loïs pas à moi ! Tu as toujours aimé attirer l'attention et tu adores quand un beau mec te matte et là pour le coup ça fait trois fois qu'il vient nous voir et trois fois qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! »

L- « Ben je n'ai rien remarqué j'te dis ! Mais ça m'est égal je n'ai pas besoin de plaire à quelqu'un d'autre du moment que je plais à mon homme c'est le principal et puis il est tellement beau que tous les autres mecs sont super fades en comparaison ! »

Ch- « Mais où as-tu caché ma cousine ?…L'irrésistible Loïs Lane, la plus grande séductrice de tous les temps ! Je ne savais pas que la super flèche de ce cher Cupidon qui t'a atteinte était si toxique. Tu es donc si amoureuse de ton héros que tous les autres hommes de la terre sont devenus transparents. »

L- « Chlo' arrête dans faire des tonnes tu veux, d'accord j'ai toujours aimé vérifier que mon pouvoir de séduction était actif mais bon …et puis en parlant de flèche et si on parlait de choses plus sérieuses !…c'est quoi l'histoire de l'annonce officielle que tu as faite à Clark ce matin? »

Ch- « Ah cette flèche là!…bien joué couz'…Disons qu'hier soir….Olli et moi avons eu une grosse discussion… et…bon ….tu nous connais… il fallait qu'on mette un peu les choses à plat….mais bon ce n'est pas super évident …Et puis…. »

L- « haaaa Allez couz' accouche ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas de patience tu me tortures là … »

Ch- « Bon ok ! Nous sommes désormais un vrai couple, on est super amoureux et …on s'installe ensemble ce week-end ! »

L- choquée « woaw, ça c'est de la discussion constructive ! » secouant un peu la tête « Je suis super contente, je vous aime tellement tous les deux, félicitations couz' ! ….Il était temps qu'il te le demande depuis le temps qu'il me bassine avec ça … »

Ch- « Sérieux il t'en avait parlé ….mais….pfff …je n'aime pas quand vous me cachez des choses, tous les deux ! »

L- « Allez Chloé ! Tu connais ma relation avec Olli et tu sais très bien que ça a dû bon pour toi et aussi pour Smallville, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut confier tout de suite à sa moitié ou alors agir sans réfléchir face à une situation, surtout moi ! Les discussions avec Olli m'aident à y voir clair et ensuite je suis plus sereine pour en discuter avec Clark, tu me connais tu sais à quel point je peux être idiote quand j'agis sans réfléchir ! Et pour lui c'est pareil, quand il sent que tu n'es pas prête à affronter certaines de ses envies d'avenir ou lorsque tu le rends fou avec tes heures interminables de travail, il se défoule sur moi, lâche tout ce qu'il a à évacuer et puis ensuite il peut rentrer tout sourire et profiter des bons moments avec la femme qu'il aime ! »

Ch - très émue les larmes aux yeux « Je sais qu'il te considère comme sa petite sœur maintenant et je ne suis pas jalouse de votre relation vous étiez liés bien avant que je me mette avec lui et ce serait mal venu de ma part de vous faire des reproches. Et surtout après avoir entendu ça … Vous avez toujours été si discrets, je ne me doutais pas à quel point vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre afin de nous préserver Clark et moi de votre impulsivité et de vos démons, et je vous en aime que davantage… Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime infiniment tous les deux… mais …si je n'y arrivais pas Loïs…tu sais …je ne sais pas si je peux…après…. »

Chloé est maintenant en larmes, sa cousine se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir l'étreindre avec une grande tendresse.

L- « Ne pleure pas, ma belle ! Tout va être merveilleux maintenant que tu lui as réellement ouvert ton cœur … Et puis comme je n'ai aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour toi, j'y veille, je sais qu'il va te rendre très heureuse ma chérie et tu le mérites …hier soir en acceptant de commencer cette aventure avec Oliver, tu as enfin tourné la page sur ton ancienne vie. Je sais combien tu as souffert en silence et je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais Jimmy …et moi non plus ainsi que Clark et Olli ; nous l'aimions tous beaucoup …mais tu es prête à aller de l'avant maintenant, tu as le droit de refaire ta vie et c'est ce que Jimmy aurait voulu, j'en suis certaine… Alors sèche tes larmes et fais moi vite un bisou… »

Les deux cousines prirent encore quelques minutes profitant de leur câlin puis elles se séparèrent tout sourire, en séchant les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues.

Après quelques minutes, le serveur avait pris leur commande et ensuite leur avait apporté leurs plats, non sans continuer son opération séduction avec Loïs qui était plutôt gênée d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle savait, alors que Chloé était morte de rire …

Elles avaient continué à discuter et cette fois de choses un peu plus légères, histoire de se remettre de leurs émotions et ainsi profiter de leur repas.

…

Ch- « Tu n'es pas sérieuse Loïs, il a vraiment fait ça ? »

L- « Ben oui, je faisais un peu la tête parce qu'il m'a mise dans cette situation ridicule devant Perry, et tu me connais quand je fais la tête ben… je fais la tête … mais c'était mérité …»

Ch- en riant « Du coup, il a dû employer les grands moyens pour te rendre le sourire »reprenant son sérieux face à la mine mécontente de sa cousine « …Loïs, tu es injuste, il avait raison, vous aviez besoin de quelques jours de repos et s'il t'avait écoutée à l'heure qu'il est tu serais encore au bureau trop occupée pour aller déjeuner…. » Essayant de faire sourire la brune « …et donc explique-moi comment il s'y est pris pour te « kidnapper »…. »

L- un faux air agacé « Si tu y tiens!… Je prenais ma douche tranquillement quand une tornade m'a emportée et je me suis retrouvée trempée, allongée sur le lit avec un idiot de fermier au dessus de moi ….une rose à la bouche, les yeux pétillants qui me disait « Excuse-moi, ma chérie » tu sais son air légendaire de petit chiot abandonné… Bref j'ai craqué il était tellement adorable, il m'a offert la rose puis m'a dit qu'il était désolé mais qu'il était content de pouvoir passer quelques jours tranquilles à savourer le temps libre qu'on allait avoir en amoureux….t'imagines ! Comment tu veux que je résiste à ça ? Et puis, tu l'aurais vu … torse nu, le regard et l'attitude sexy….. »

Ch- « stoooooooooop! Ok je vois très bien Loïs tu peux arrêter ! »

L- tout sourire« Désolée, je me suis un peu égarée …non mais tu as raison on avait besoin d'une pause et ça va nous faire du bien de nous retrouver au calme quelques jours ! »

Ch- « Alors, et vous, vous en êtes où avec l'appart', ça avance ? »

L- « Oui, la semaine prochaine les travaux seront finis on pourra commencer à le décorer puis l'aménager. D'ailleurs samedi prochain Clark et Olli ont prévu d'aller chercher quelques meubles qu'on a commandés… …j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être…mais j'angoisse un peu quand même! »

Ch - « Ah c'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir enfin profiter de ton cadeau de Noël !…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu angoisses après tout il a attendu que tu sois complètement ok pour l'acheter je pensais que tu n'avais plus de réticences à t'installer officiellement avec lui, en plus vous vivez déjà quasiment ensemble à la ferme ça ne change pas grand-chose au final …à moins que tu me caches quelque chose ! »

L- un peu mal à l'aise « Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! Je suis très heureuse et impatiente de vivre dans notre appartement…ce n'est pas ça …mais bon…c'est quand même une étape importante …et puis on s'engage encore un peu plus…et…je… non mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien… »

Ch- « Loïs….je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Et là c'est clair il a un truc qui cloche, alors vas-y crache-le ! »

L- « Non, je t'assure que tout va bien ! Tu te fais des idées…ce n'est rien de plus qu'une petite angoisse de passer une étape importante… absolument rien de bien méchant vraiment ! »

Ch- « Je te connais par cœur cousine, alors oublie l'idée d'essayer de me berner et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! …. »

L- « ….Tu me connais tellement bien ….je meurs de trouille au fond de moi, Chloé! »

Ch- « Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas possible de quoi peux-tu avoir si peur ? Vous vous aimez tous le deux ! Vous avez décidé ensemble de prendre cet appartement vous étiez prêts et avez murement réfléchi…alors je ne comprends pas où est le problème »

L- « Bien sur qu'on s'aime ! On est très heureux ensemble et on est très excités à l'idée d'avoir enfin notre appartement, on a tout choisi ensemble et on a hâte d'emménager ! Mais … »

Ch- « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Loïs, qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse dans tout ça ? »

L- « Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler Chlo' je suis super mal à l'aise avec ça c'est tellement….. »

Ch- « …c'est tellement quoi? Il faut que tu le me dises Lo'…»

L- « C'est tellement …Loïs Lane…tu sais …peur de t'engager, de lâcher prises, de faire confiance, d'être vulnérable… » Ses yeux commençant à briller.

Ch- « Lo' je suis soufflée là, je ne comprends pas c'est de Clark dont on parle, celui qui est fou de toi, qui ne parle que de toi, qui ne peut pas rester trop longtemps loin de toi …. »

Au même moment, le téléphone de Loïs se mit à vibrer sur la table. Elle le prit et le regarda, c'était un SMS…elle le lut silencieusement en souriant et le montra à sa curieuse de cousine en face !

*******  
><em>" Salut mon cœur ! Alors tu t'amuses ? Moi je profite aussi ….. Je déjeune en tête à tête avec ma mère lol… Je t'appelle après le repas …tu me manques trop…je t'aime ! Clark" <em>

*******

Ch - « Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais? Il ne peut pas se passer de toi …vraiment faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu doutes et hésites secrètement ? »

L- reposant son téléphone en soupirant« C'est juste que …j'ai peur Chlo'…j'ai peur de souffrir …encore… j'ai peur de tout donner, de ne plus me protéger et…..que tout s'effondre ! »

Ch- complètement surprise « Mais enfin Loïs, il n'y a aucunes raisons que tout s'effondre…je veux dire … vous en avez longuement parlé ensemble de tout ça pour savoir si vous étiez prêt justement …alors pourquoi… »

L- « pourquoi ?… Oui, on a beaucoup parlé de tout …sauf d'une chose… le sujet tabou ! »

Ch- abasourdie « Mais de quoi tu parles, Lo ? »

L- « de… Lana… tu sais le grand amour de sa vie…celle qu'il a aimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance…. Celle dont il a les yeux qui brillent dès qu'elle apparaît….celle pour qui plus rien ne compte quand elle est là…. Celle pour qui il m'a complètement effacée de son esprit, même si on était sur le point de s'embrasser, la dernière fois qu'elle a réapparu dans sa vie…. »

Ch- « Non Loïs, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Clark n'est plus du tout amoureux de Lana, si tu n'en as jamais parlé avec lui, moi oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'il a vraiment tourné la page ! Crois-moi cousine il t'aime vraiment, il faut que tu lui fasses confiance, tu ne dois pas te laisser pourrir l'esprit par le fantôme de Lana car je suis certaine que même si elle revenait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde entre vous. Et je t'interdis de comparer votre relation actuelle à celle que vous aviez avant son dernier retour, ça n'a absolument rien avoir et c'est ça qui fait toute la différence ! »

L-De fines larmes coulant sur ces joues « Tu sais quoi? …C'est exactement ce qu'Olli m'a dit lui aussi …. Il ne cesse de me dire que Clark ne gâcherait pas ce qu'il y a entre nous si elle revenait…et tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aimerais vous croire… »

Ch- « Tu en a parlé avec Olli …. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas …. » Soupirant un peu mais avec le sourire « Ok ! Loïs tu n'es pas aveugle ni naïve alors arrête de flipper et dis-moi honnêtement : est- ce que tu penses que Clark t'aime passionnément, qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de toi et qu'il pourrait même mourir pour toi ? »

L- un peu rougissante « Il m'aime oui …même beaucoup…mais … »

Ch sur un ton réprobateur « Loiiis…. S'il te plait, sois honnête ! »

L- « Oui ok, je pense qu'il m'aime comme ça …et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Ch- « Dans ce cas, tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit et tu vas commencer à apprécier tout le bonheur qui te tombe dessus, ok?. »

L- « Tu as raison ma Chloé, nous sommes heureux, nous sommes amoureux et nous allons avoir un merveilleux avenir ! Il est grand temps que Loïs Lane accepte enfin de lâcher prise et de se laisser porter par l'homme de sa vie …après tout qui mieux que lui peut prendre soin de moi et me protéger ! Merci Chlo' t'es la meilleure des cousines au monde …je t'aime ! »Elle se leva et alla embrasser la blonde qui était restait bouche bée devant la soudaine détermination et les yeux tout à coup pleins d'étoiles de sa cousine.

…..

….?- « Chouette j'arrive pile pour la pause câlin ! »

L- se retournant ayant reconnu sa voix « Olli, comme je suis contente de te voir, je suis heureuse et je t'aime toi aussi ! » en lui sautant dans les bras sous le regard amusé de Chloé.

O- retournant l'étreinte sincère de son amie, amusé et surpris « Lo' combien de fois il faut que je te le dise, c'est fini nous deux, je sais que je suis irrésistible et que tu as beaucoup de mal à m'oublier… » Se séparant un peu d'elle et l'attrapant par les épaules la regardant dans les yeux « écoute, il faut que tu te fasses une raison, je suis désolé ma chérie mais j'en aime une autre …surtout ne va pas te suicider, ok? »

Loïs et Oliver furent soudainement pris d'un énorme fou rire après le show du milliardaire, Loïs lui tapa sur l'épaule et retourna s'assoir tout en riant encore.

O- se frottant l'épaule faisant mine de souffrir « Aïe ! Je t'aime aussi Legs, pas la peine de me martyriser ! »

L- « Mon pauvre petit choupinou va donc te plaindre à ta nouvelle petite-amie officielle ! D'ailleurs félicitations Queen tu as assuré, je suis fière de toi ! »

O- avec un clin d'œil « Merci à toi, coach ! » s'approchant de Chloé qui n'avait pas encore cessé de rire « Salut ma belle petit-amie ! »

Ch- après avoir reçu un langoureux baiser « Salut mon chéri ! »

O- « woaw Lo' t'a entendu ça? Comme c'est kiffant …redis-le encore, ma puce ! »

Ch- le sourire aux lèvres, posant les deux mains sur les joues de son amant « Salut mon chéri !… comment va mon petit-ami ? » puis elle l'embrasse avec amour.

O- toujours les yeux fermés « Je suis au Paradis ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de jouer au p'tit couple en public …c'est juste génial ! » Puis il lui donne un dernier baiser avant de prendre une chaise pour s'installer à la table des filles.

L- « Vous êtes trop mignons mes chouchous, je suis trop contente que vous vous soyez enfin décidés ! »

Ch- « merci cousine ! Je suis ravie moi aussi …et toi Olli, tu tombes à pic, on allait se commander un café ! »

O- « Super, je vais pouvoir papoter un peu avec les deux plus belles filles de Métropolis ! J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard et vous voir repartir trop vite à mon goût »

Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone de Loïs retentit.

*******  
>L- « Allo mon cœur ! Alors je ne te manque pas trop ? »<p>

L- « mmm… moi aussi Clark, mais on se voit tout à l'heure ! »

L- « là on va se commander un café, on va discuter un peu tous les trois puis Chloé et moi … »

L- « Oui, Olli est avec nous ! »

L- » Non il vient juste d'arriver,… ne sois pas jaloux chéri ce n'était pas prévu. »

L- « Mais ce n'est pas la peine on n'est pas là pour longtemps c'est bête… »

L- « Bien sur que ça me ferait plaisir…bon ok je t'attends ! »

L- « Moi aussi mon cœur, …à tout de suite alors ! »

L- « Bisous, bye ! »Après avoir raccroché s'adressant au couple « Clark nous rejoins ! »

*******

Ch - « Oui on avait compris ! »

O- « Jaloux que je me sois incrusté à votre virée entre filles et pas lui ? »

L- « C'est tout à fait ça, mon pauvre chéri s'est senti exclu ! »

Le couple de blonds était encore en train de rire, quand le serveur, toujours le regard bloqué sur la brune, apporta les trois cafés qu'ils avaient commandés pendant que Loïs était au téléphone.

Serveur- « voilà pour vous, deux cappuccinos. »

Ch & O - « merci »

Serveur- faisant le tour de la table et se penchant très près de Loïs « Et un café noir pour la charmante demoiselle ! »

L- sans tenir compte de la remarque « merci »

Le serveur déposa alors un papier avec son numéro de portable à côté du café, lui fit un clin d'œil puis lui frôla le bras en se relevant et il s'en alla, non sans lui avoir donné un dernier regard de séducteur. Loïs le regarda s'éloigner bouche bée devant le comportement de plus en plus explicite du jeune homme.

…..?- « Ben j'ai bien fait de venir, tu m'as déjà oublié que tu mates ouvertement le serveur ? »

L- surprise elle revint à la réalité, se leva pour se jeter au cou de son homme « Mais non ….mais pas du tout mon amour ! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, tu le sais ! »

C- boudant un peu « Alors pourquoi t'étais en train de le fixer comme ça ! »

O- « Relax mec, elle était juste super choquée de s'être fait draguée devant nous … trop fort ! Il lui a même laissé son numéro. »

L- « Olliiiiiii ! »

C- vert de rage « sérieux tu me balances ça et tu me dis « relax », mais tu plaisantes là ! Attend, je reviens, je vais lui dire deux mots à ce gars-là. Non mais, pour qui il se prend ?»

L- l'attrapant par le bras avec les deux mains essayant de le retenir « Non, non, non, tu restes ici ! »

C- se retournant « Non pas question, je vais lui apprendre à draguer ma femme ! »

L- le rattrapant et lui encadrant le visage « Ecoute-moi bébé ! Calme-toi il n'a rien fait de mal comment voulais-tu qu'il sache que je suis en couple …enfin réfléchis un peu …allez viens t'asseoir et profite d'un petit moment de détente avec … « ta femme » » …souriant d'un air coquin …« comme ça tu pourras me raconter quand est-ce que je me suis mariée avec toi, hein? »

C- en revenant vers la table « désolé mon cœur …je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça ! »

Ch- « Clark, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ? »

C- assit et plus détendu « Non merci, je viens juste d'en boire un avec ma mère. »

L- tout prêt de l'oreille de son amant « Tu sais quoi ? Tu es terriblement sexy quand tu es jaloux Smallville… »

Loïs avait réussi à redonner le sourire à son homme, et ainsi les quatre amis purent

se remettre à discuter dans la bonne humeur.

**A Smallville.**

Femme- « Nous y sommes… Smallville me voilà ! …Et si j'allais me prendre un bon café ?… »

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'établissement qui se trouvait en face d'elle « Le Talon ». Elle y entra lentement en vérifiant qui était à l'intérieur, histoire de ne pas faire une mauvaise rencontre. Une fois la vérification faite elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Pour elle même « C'est partie pour la première étape… »

Femme- interpellant une serveuse « Bonjour, un café crème s'il vous plait. »

Serveuse- « Et voilà pour vous ! Vous désirez autre chose ? »

F- « Non merci Mademoiselle, par contre ça vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions ? »

Serveuse- « Non bien sur allez-y ! Je m'appelle Kelly »

F- « Merci Kelly, moi c'est Lana ! Pour commencer et pour savoir si vous pouvez m'aider, vous travaillez au talon depuis combien de temps ? »

K- « ça fera bientôt 1 an ! »

F- « Donc vous avez surement croisé une de mes amies, elle s'appelle Loïs Lane vous la connaissez ? Elle vivait ici ! »

K- « Oui Loïs ! Bien sur je la connais, elle vit là haut. »

F- « Super, elle vit toujours dans cet appartement … je suis contente je vais pouvoir la revoir ! »

K- « Enfin officiellement elle vit là, mais ça fait quelques temps qu'elle ne passe qu'en coup de vent elle vit avec son petit-ami Clark, je sais qu'elle doit passer aujourd'hui, moi je vais bientôt devoir partir mais si vous voulez je peux essayer lui faire passer un message pour vous… … Excusez-moi deux minutes »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre elle se dirigea précipitamment vers un autre employé en difficulté pour l'aider.

S- « Attend Jeff, je vais t'aider tu es chargé et tu n'as pas encore l'habitude tu risques de tout faire tomber »

Les deux serveurs s'éloignèrent…

F- « ça c'est parfait ! Encore plus simple que ce que je pensais… » Puis elle sortit rapidement après avoir laissé de l'argent sur le comptoir pour payer son café.

En sortant du Talon, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture de location, une fois installée à l'intérieur elle attendit patiemment sans lâcher du regard la porte de derrière celle par où sortent les employés…

**Au restaurant.**

Toujours installés à table, les deux couples passaient un très bon moment. Ils avaient parlé principalement des prochaines vacances qu'ils projetaient de prendre ensemble : deux semaines à Hawaï dans un hôtel 4 étoiles au bord de la mer !  
>Evidemment la conversation était plus que joyeuse, les filles parlaient déjà de leurs futurs achats en prévision de ce voyage : maillots de bain, paréos, lunettes de soleil, petites robes de plage…<br>Les garçons eux étaient plus concentrés sur le genre d'activités nautiques qu'ils avaient envie de faire là-bas : jet ski, plongée sous-marine, ski nautique…

Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes de conversation, les filles décidèrent qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir, elles avaient encore pleins de choses à faire.

Mais avant de sortir, Clark entrainant Loïs main dans la main, ne put s'empêcher de se rendre prêt du comptoir où se trouvait le fameux serveur qui avait osé draguer sa petite-amie.

Une fois devant lui, il déposa le papier avec le numéro de téléphone sur le comptoir, en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire provocateur. Puis il se retourna vers sa petite-amie plaçant une main ferme autour de sa taille et l'autre lui attrapant tendrement la nuque et lui offrit un magnifique baiser plutôt audacieux dont le message était très clair : « Elle est à moi ! Alors n'y compte même pas !».

Ensuite tout fier de son effet, il passa son bras sur les épaules de sa belle la serrant contre lui. Elle mit son bras autour de la taille de son amant et posa sa tête contre lui, les joues un peu rougies par l'indélicatesse dont faisait preuve son beau brun, mais avec un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage. Puis ils sortirent du restaurant devant la mine décomposée du serveur.

Oliver avait insisté pour offrir le repas aux filles et donc après l'épisode « marquage de territoire »de Clark, lui et Chloé un peu gênés mais très amusés se dirigèrent vers la caisse afin de régler l'addition, alors que le couple de brun les attendaient à l'extérieur, Clark voulait en profiter pour parler à Loïs.

************

**Quelques minutes plus tard à l'extérieur du restaurant.**

Clark était assis sur un petit mur au milieu d'un joli jardin devant le restaurant, les mains sur les hanches de Loïs, qui elle était appuyée contre lui debout entre ses jambes les bras autour de son cou.  
>Le couple profita alors de ce moment d'intimité pour se dire quelques mots doux et Clark pouvait enfin dire à sa petite-amie ce qu'il avait tant envie de lui confier depuis quelques jours.<p>

C- « Ma puce j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! »

L- « Ah oui !… qu'est-ce que c'est ! »

C- « Je nous ai prévu une petite soirée romantique … »

L- « C'est vrai ? Quand ? Ce soir ? Où ? On va faire quoi ? »

C- « Doucement ma puce laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que tu dois savoir … »

L - « Ok je me tais, je t'écoute … »

C- « Alors ce soir je t'emmène diner dans un restaurant chic et romantique de Métropolis, endroit conseillé par notre cher ami Oliver Queen, inutile de te dire qu'une tenue en conséquence est exigée… »

L- « Woaw tu es un ange mon cœur merci ! Mais on fête quoi exactement ? …pfff…Oh non ! Quel anniversaire j'ai encore oublié ? … Mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre?… »

C- « Loiiiiiis… »

L- « Pardon …continue ! »

C- « Merci… Donc je disais qu'il te fallait une tenue adéquate alors pour cela, je te laisse ma carte bleu et cet après-midi je veux que tu ailles te choisir une nouvelle robe et ce dont tu auras besoin pour faire « ta princesse » pour la belle soirée que je t'ai préparé…évidemment en gardant quand même à l'esprit que ce n'est pas moi le milliardaire ok? »

L- « Oh tu es un amour c'est trop gentil mais tu sais je peux payer moi-même ! »

C- « Non c'est moi qui te l'offre j'y tiens !…et puis ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'as pas oublié d'anniversaire, cette soirée est pour une occasion spéciale que tu découvriras en temps voulu… »

L- « Tu es bien mystérieux … j'ai hâte d'y être ! On fait comment alors pour ce soir mon manteau habillé est au Talon il faut que je passe le chercher puis me prendre quelques affaires spéciales « soirée chic »… »

C- « Je voudrais qu'on parte ensemble de la ferme, tu n'as qu'à récupérer tes affaires quand tu auras fini avec Chloé puis tu me rejoins, tu te prépareras à la maison…il faudrait qu'on soit prêt vers 19h. »

L- « ça me va, je ferais en sorte d'être là au plus tard vers 17h30 -18h, pour avoir bien le temps de me préparer sans me presser… Je suis trop impatiente ! »

C- « Moi aussi bébé, et j'espère qu'on va passer une soirée merveilleuse, en tout cas j'ai tout fait pour… »

L- « Je t'ai déjà dis que tu es le meilleur petit-ami au monde ? »

C- « mmmm, non pas encore …mais… juste le meilleur du monde ? »

L- « Clark Kent tu es le meilleur petit-ami de toute la galaxie … je t'aime tellement… »

C- lui caressant la joue tendrement « Moi aussi je t'aime Loïs Lane, tu es l'amour de ma vie ! »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, oubliant tout le reste avec l'impression d'être seul au monde.

Ch- « hé ho cousine ! On y va ou tu préfères rester ici à roucouler … »

Loïs et Clark détachèrent doucement leurs lèvres en souriant sans séparer leurs corps de leur étreinte.

L- « Chloé ne me tente pas trop !… Smallville il faut vraiment que j'y aille… »

C- la retenant toujours serré contre lui « Mais je suis bien moi comme ça !… Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir… »

L- « Je sais et moi aussi je suis trop bien comme ça dans tes bras … Mais il faut être un peu raisonnable …et puis plus vite j'y vais et plus vite je serai rentrée et on a une belle soirée qui nous attend il me semble ! »

C- « Oh ! Tu peux compter dessus mon cœur et j'ai vraiment hâte …bon alors, un dernier bisou et je te laisse ! »

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement mais avec une passion infinie comme s'il allait la quitter pour plusieurs mois ce qui fit sourire chloé et olli qui n'avaient rien manqué de ce moment.

L- en se détachant doucement des bras de son amant et en mettant ses mains dans les siennes « woaw ! Quel baiser fabuleux ! Tu es très doué car avec ça c'est sur que je vais penser à toi tout l'après-midi ! »

C- « C'était bien le but ! C'est ma botte secrète pour marquer ton cœur à tout jamais et pour que tu penses à moi chaque minute de ta vie entière ! Pas mal non ? …. Allez je te laisse partir mais reviens moi vite …. » Et enfin il lui fit un dernier baiser puis lâcha délicatement ses mains sans la quitter le regard de Loïs « Je t'aime ma puce à tout à l'heure ! »

L- « Je t'aime aussi… » Puis une fois éloignée « … et compte sur moi pour travailler dur cet après-midi afin de t'éblouir comme jamais ce soir ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis rejoignit sa cousine avec un sourire éclatant !

Ch- se retournant vers Oliver et lui faisant un baiser rapide « A ce soir Olli ! »

O- « A ce soir Acolyte et amuse-toi bien ! »

Les filles commencèrent à s'éloigner puis se retournèrent sous l'éclat de voix du blond.

O- « hey ! Surtout soyez sage les filles … »

L-avec un sourire malicieux « Compte sur nous ! On a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison … Alors pas de risque ! »

Elles se mirent à rire puis Chloé attrapa le bras de sa cousine avec le sien et avec un dernier signe de la main à leurs amoureux, elles repartirent gaiement direction le centre commercial.

Clark était toujours immobile et silencieux les yeux rivés vers sa petite-amie.

O- « ohlala mec je crois que t'es foutu là, t'es complètement accro à ma meilleure amie ! »

C- changeant enfin son point de regard vers son ami « T'imagine même pas à quel point ! »

O- l'attrapant par l'épaule et commençant à marcher « Oh t'inquiète ! J'en ai bien une petite idée …avec ce que tu lui prépares pour ce soir je crois que c'est assez clair ! Tu es prêt j'espère ? »

C- « Prêt comme jamais ! J'attends juste qu'il soit 19h et qu'enfin j'emmène la femme que j'aime passer une soirée inoubliable qui changera notre vie à jamais ! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent du restaurant en parlant encore un peu puis se disant au revoir et partant chacun de leur côté pour retourner à leurs occupations de la journée.

*********************************


	5. Chap 4 : Quand le piège se referme

**CHAPITRE 4 : Quand le piège se referme**

****************

**Dans une ruelle derrière le talon.**

La femme mystérieuse était restée un peu plus d'une heure dans sa voiture, attendant patiemment la sortie de Jeff ou celle de Kelly. Son attente fut récompensée, quand elle vit la jeune serveuse passer la fameuse porte.

F- « Parfait ! Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses… »

Une fois Kelly partie, la femme descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea à nouveau vers le Talon. Toujours prévoyante, elle jeta un regard discret à l'intérieur pour y observer une nouvelle fois les gens installés dans la salle, puis elle se rendit directement en face de Jeff qui était en train de nettoyer une table.

F- « excusez- moi ! Avez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ? Je pense que vous serez très intéressé… »

J- « Ben pas trop en fait ! Je travaille là, mais vous m'intriguez… »

F- « Vous devriez quand même réfléchir j'ai une proposition vraiment très intéressante pour vous ! »

J- « Quel genre de proposition ? »

F- « Disons que vous pourriez facilement gagner 2500$ vraiment sans effort ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes de votre temps et bien entendu rien d'illégal ou de dangereux…juste un petit service… ça vous intéresse ? »

J- un peu mal à l'aise regardant autour de lui « Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre…je… »

F- « Si vous avez besoin d'argent, prenez au moins le temps d'écouter ce que je vous propose, ça n'engage à rien et vous pourriez refuser si ça ne vous intéresse pas …qu'en dites-vous ? »

J - « Ok ! On se rejoint dans deux minutes dehors derrière le talon devant la porte de service, et vous m'expliquerez de quoi il s'agit exactement. » S'éloignant d'elle s'adressant à sa collègue au comptoir « Stacy je prends ma pause maintenant il n'y a pas trop de monde je serai dehors si jamais tu as besoin de moi. »

S- « Ok ! Pas de problème. »

Un peu plus tard dehors, Jeff et la femme se serrèrent la main pour sceller l'accord qui venait d'être passé. Puis après avoir donné les dernières recommandations au jeune homme, elle repartit grandement satisfaite vers sa voiture.

F- assise allumant le contact « Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant passons à la partie la plus délicate … »  
>La voiture ainsi démarrée elle se dirigea maintenant vers sa deuxième destination importante de la journée….en chemin elle se mit à penser à haute voix avec un rictus pervers collé au visage… « Ma chère Miss Lane, on va voir en combien de temps tu vas dégringoler ta montagne de bonheur ….Seras-tu une combattante coriace ou proie facile à abattre…peu importe je suis prête à obtenir ce que je veux quoi qu'il arrive …que j'ai hâte de voir ton petit monde s'écrouler… »<p>

***********************

**A Métropolis.**

Les filles avait commençait leur après-midi shopping par un peu de papotage, Loïs avait expliqué à sa cousine les projets de Clark pour la soirée et combien elle était heureuse d'avoir un petit ami si attentif et adorable …

Donc elles s'étaient mise en chasse de la robe la plus élégante mais aussi un peu sexy juste ce qu'il faut pour rendre le beau brun complètement dingue de sa belle.

Loïs avait cherché longtemps, elle voulait tellement trouver la robe parfaite qu'elle en devenait trop exigeante et trop difficile et Chloé avait même fini par s'impatienter un peu devant l'insatisfaction permanente de sa cousine.

Mais la ténacité de la brune avait payé, puisqu'elle finit par trouver son bonheur avec une robe longue assez élégante pour ce genre de restau tout en ayant quand même un petit côté sexy mettant en valeur ses courbes parfaites et surtout et elle y tenait, elle était rouge car sur le corps de la brune c'était la couleur favorite de Clark.  
>(Photo de la robe mais en rouge bien sur !).comshop/images/so...

Une fois la tenue trouvée, les cousines avaient cherché un moment des chaussures correspondantes et finalement Loïs acheta une belle paire d'escarpin rouge et strass à talons aiguilles évidemment, ainsi que quelques accessoires pour parfaire sa tenue, elle voulait à tout prix en mettre plein la vue à son homme…

Après presque 2 heures, les jeunes femmes s'étaient lourdement assises sur un banc du centre commercial épuisées par leur virée.

Chloé avait rassuré sa cousine en lui disant qu'elle allait être magnifique ce soir et que Clark allait être complètement subjugué et encore plus dingue d'elle quand il la verrait en mode « sexy princesse ».

Mais Loïs était épuisée et avait mal aux pieds, du coup elle s'était dit que si elle ne rentrait pas un peu se reposer avant de se préparer elle allait avoir du mal à profiter pleinement de la soirée que lui avait concocté son amoureux.

Alors elle finit par s'excuser auprès de sa cousine de vouloir écourter leur journée "filles", pour finalement rentrée plus tôt et Chloé étant un peu fatiguée elle aussi, n'eut pas de mal à accepter de raccompagner la brune.

Pendant le trajet, Loïs s'était endormie, entre cette journée marathon et la précédente nuit très chargée amoureusement et sexuellement parlant, pas étonnant qu'elle tombe comme une masse après seulement 5 petites minutes de route, s'était dit la blonde.

**********

**A la ferme**

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée de la ferme Kent, Chloé réveilla sa cousine et après un petit câlin et quelques mots encourageants la brune prit ses paquets et sortit de la voiture qui après un dernier signe d'au revoir disparut dans l'allée.

Loïs se dirigea alors vers la maison, entra et constata qu'il n'y avait personne …

L- déposant son sac à main à l'entrée mais gardant ses précieux achats à la main « CLARK…MARTHA…c'est moi ! Je suis rentrée… »

Après s'être rendue au salon puis à la cuisine en constatant que les pièces étaient vides, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse et déposa ses paquets sur la balancelle puis elle scruta le vaste terrain des Kent…personne à l'horizon !

Elle décida alors d'aller voir à l'étage au cas où mais là toujours personne… Avant de téléphoner à son homme elle se dit qu'il y avait bien un dernier endroit où il pourrait se retrouver : la grange bien sur !

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle sortit et marcha tranquillement vers le fameux loft.

En entrant elle entendit des voix… 2 voix pour être précise celle de Clark et une autre…une voix féminine, une voix qui provoqua immédiatement en elle un tremblement incontrôlé et une montée d'adrénaline puissante…elle s'approcha alors lentement mais discrètement et leva les yeux et vit son homme de dos contre la rambarde et en face de lui une petite brune…

_C- « … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Ecoute, comprend-moi, je veux épargner Loïs au maximum, ça va déjà être difficile pour elle d'encaisser ton retour alors si tu t'installes ici ça va faire trop et je ne veux ajouter des tensions inutiles entre nous ce sera déjà assez dur comme ça tu ne crois pas ?»_

_F- « mais Clark s'il te plait… Je te comprends et loin de moi l'idée de faire du mal à Loïs, mais au pire elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir tout de suite, je peux être très discrète le temps qu'elle se fasse à l'idée mais sil te plait il n'y a qu'ici que je me sente chez moi… pour moi aussi se sera difficile je vais déjà me sentir exclu ça va être dur d'affronter tout nos amis alors j'aimerais au moins me sentir à l'aise le soir à la maison. »_

_C- « Je ne sais pas Lana ce n'est pas vraiment très correct pour lois après tout c'était notre chez nous depuis quelques mois et puis même pour toi tu imagines vivre ici avec le fantôme de Loïs et moi planant en permanence … »_

_La- « Et puis quoi… Loïs ça ne l'a pas dérangé elle, pourtant on vivait ici nous aussi à une époque…. S'il te plait Clark, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, pas juste après qu'on se soit enfin retrouvé…Pense juste un peu à moi j'ai passé des années difficiles, je mérite bien ça après tant de souffrances pour me débarrasser de cette maudite kryptonite et pouvoir enfin revenir… Je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs je veux me sentir protégée et ici je me sens si bien, allez dis oui ! Ce n'est pas si grave après tout_

_C- « Ok …tu as peut-être raison après tout ….d'accord …tu es ici chez toi si c'est ce que tu veux …mais s'il te plait soit discrète pas d'étalage sur le sujet on n'a pas besoin de conflits inutiles … »_

_La- « Oh merci Clark ! Tu es un ange j'ai tellement besoin de me retrouver ici, de retrouver mes amis ma famille vous... toi ...comme avant » elle se jeta à son cou et Après lui avoir murmuré quelques phrases à l'oreille, Clark l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras et resserra son étreinte.  
>La- « …comme ça ma manqué… »<em>

_C-« Moi aussi ça ma manqué, je suis si content de te retrouver tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur même après une longue absence …_

C'en était trop pour la pauvre Loïs, qui, après être restée tout ce temps sans réaction et pétrifiée devant l'affligeant spectacle, l'étreinte serré et intime des deux anciens amants ayant eu raison d'elle. Elle finit par s'enfuir discrètement ne voulant pas en voir plus, car un baiser passionné à ce moment là aurait réussi à la tuer sur place tellement son cœur la faisait souffrir.

Elle retourna alors rapidement à la maison récupérer son sac à main et ses clefs de voiture et se dirigea vers celle-ci le plus rapidement possible elle voulait à tout prix être loin… loin d'eux…

Elle démarra rapidement et partit sans même arriver à voir correctement la longue route droite devant elle tellement ses yeux étaient remplies de larmes, elles avaient même déjà coulées abondamment le long de ses joues ….

Elle était anéantie, elle revoyait sans cesse la scène dans sa tête et elle en avait la nausée, tellement qu'elle dut s'arrêter sur le bas côté pour y rejeter violement ses tripes…

Une fois fini, c'est avec encore de nombreuses larmes et la démarche incertaine qu'elle retourna à la voiture complètement confuse et blessée, elle y chercha de quoi s'essuyer puis ouvrit sa boîte à gant et prit la bouteille d'eau rangée là pour les cas d'urgences, se rinça la bouche avant de se réinstaller au volant et de reprendre sa route.

******************************************

Sur la route vers la ferme des Kent une heure plus tôt.

Lana était en route pour le revoir, lui, l'homme de sa vie, Clark son amour de jeunesse…

Elle espérait tant de son retour, mais elle savait, pour l'avoir espionné de loin, qu'il avait refait sa vie avec Loïs, enfin du moins elle espérait secrètement qu'il avait fini par se mettre avec elle, après son départ, par désespoir d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie : le vrai.

Le couple semblait néanmoins heureux de plus il formait un duo très efficace et apprécié au Planet, alors elle était consciente qu'elle n'allait pas faire tout exploser comme ça d'un seul coup et sans effort.

La- « Il va falloir être subtile surtout et agir intelligemment …j'espère que ma super vision et ma super ouïe tiendront le coup autant que j'en aurai besoin… de toute façon je suis prête à agir !… »

Étant proche de sa destination, elle se mit à repenser aux multiples scénarios qu'elle avait patiemment élaborés, en espérant qu'elle puisse parvenir facilement à en mettre quelques uns en place au bon moment en fonction des circonstances…

Oui …elle était plutôt sûre de son coup, elle avait vraiment étudié la situation et avait envisagé tellement de possibilités qu'elle pouvait sourire en toute sérénité… elle était extrêmement préparée et prête.

Mais il y avait une chose à ne pas négliger pour éviter que toutes tentatives tombent à l'eau…les pouvoirs de Clark, sa capacité de voir ou d'entendre au-delà des capacités humaines pourrait bien anéantir toutes ces tentatives.

La petite brune vérifia donc de sa main droite la poche de sa veste où était précieusement rangée une pierre d'un bleu profond, et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'elle se gara un peu à l'écart de la ferme des Kent.

Elle sortit de la voiture en soufflant et fermant les yeux quelques secondes, afin de réunir tout son courage mais aussi sa concentration, cette étape était décisive il ne fallait pas échouer…

Elle marcha un peu pour rejoindre le devant de la ferme et en avançant un peu vers la grange, elle le vit enfin, l'objet de tous ces rêves, ce magnifique brun musclé qui torse nu était en train de ranger des bottes de foin.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui avec un sourire éclatant.

La- « Bonjour Clark ! Surprise ! »

C- ayant stoppé soudainement son activité, il avait bien entendu une voiture mais il était loin de se douter de l'identité de son visiteur, se retournant lentement « Lana ? C'est bien toi ? » Réalisant leur proximité, il fit quelques pas en arrière.

La- « NON ! Ne t'inquiète pas Clark tout va bien je n'ai plus aucune goutte de kryptonite verte dans le corps… » Puis elle se mit à avancer plus vite et se jeta dans les bras du brun toujours sous le choc « Mon dieu Clark… comme c'est bon de te retrouver ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Lana, tout en étant serrée contre un Clark complètement abasourdi, commença délicatement à caresser de ses doigts les muscles saillants du dos de son ancien amant, ce qui fit immédiatement revenir le brun à la réalité.

C- se reculant légèrement et se débarrassant de l'emprise de Lana « Je n'arrive pas à y croire après tout ce temps tu es là c'est… » ramassant son tee-shirt posé sur une botte de foin non loin de lui et le passant rapidement, gêné du regard mal placé constant de la revenante !

La- « …merveilleux ! Enfin réuni !» attrapant les mains de son ancien amoureux.

C- retirant ses mains doucement « Je suis content de te revoir Lana c'est juste tellement inattendu, je n'avais même plus de nouvelles, comment as-tu réussi à te débarrasser de cette kryptonite? Et tes pouvoirs ? Mais où étais-tu?»

Clark était perturbé et avait un milliard de questions à lui poser. Lana heureuse de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait, lui proposa de s'installer plus confortablement dans le loft de la grange pour discuter.

Ils se mirent donc à parler des dernières années de Lana, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait et comment avec l'aide d'un ancien scientifique et médecin travaillant pour Lex, elle avait pu se débarrasser de ce lourd fardeau, non sans efforts et souffrances et au prix de longs traitements et de quelques opérations.

Ensuite elle lui expliqua que depuis la fin de son calvaire, ses pouvoirs s'étaient amoindris au fur et à mesure et avaient lentement disparus au fils des dernières semaines pendant sa convalescence.

Évidemment elle s'était abstenu de lui dire qu'elle avait encore quelques restes de super vision et de super ouïe qui n'avaient pas encore totalement disparus.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment, Lana sentait Clark de plus en plus à l'aise et souriant du coup elle s'était dit qu'il fallait quelle tente une approche pour mesurer l'éventuelle résistance ou au contraire constater des résidus d'amour dont elle pourrait éventuellement se servir pour le récupérer.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, quand elle se décida à agir en se rapprochant de lui et le regardant dans les yeux.

La- « Clark si tu savais…tout ce que j'ai enduré pour être enfin là où je suis aujourd'hui, tout ce que j'ai souffert… »

C- rempli de culpabilité lui prenant la main « Je suis tellement désolé Lana, si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour t'éviter tout ça… »

La- galvanisé par le geste de Clark et par son regard doux et compatissant, elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire ce qui les rapprochait encore plus « Non Clark ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Et puis oublions tout ça tu veux bien, maintenant c'est terminé ! Et puis l'important c'est d'être ici aujourd'hui ensemble…si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment … » se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres devant un Clark tétanisé « Mon amour j'avais tellement envie de te retrouver … » puis elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant ….

***********************************************

Clark était totalement perdu à cet instant ; Lana venait de lui confier ses souffrances et son calvaire et tout ça par sa faute.

Il se sentait tellement coupable et en même temps, il se rendait compte qu'elle se rapprochait de lui dangereusement. Si jusqu'à maintenant, il se demandait quelles étaient les réelles motivations du retour de son ancien amour, entendant et comprenant ses derniers mots, il n'avait plus aucun doute…

Elle était là pour lui, pour le retrouver, reprendre leur histoire là où elle avait plutôt tragiquement fini, Lana Lang son premier amour était là, prête à s'offrir à lui…

Clark sentit à cet instant les lèvres de Lana toucher les siennes, et se fut un électrochoc pour lui, ce n'était pas les lèvres qu'il aimait tant sentir sur lui, les lèvres qui d'un seul contact pouvait embraser son corps tout entier…les lèvres de la femme de sa vie …les lèvres de sa Loïs…

Avant même qu'elle puisse appuyer son baiser, il recula précipitamment, se leva et marcha vers la rambarde à côté des escaliers.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la poutre face à lui baissant la tête et soupirant d'embarras et de culpabilité, puis finit par se retourner pour faire face à ces responsabilités.

La- « Clark qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Pourquoi… »

C- la coupant dans son élan « Ecoute Lana, je suis désolé…j'ai entendu toutes tes souffrances et le combat que tu as mené jusqu'à maintenant, je suis conscient de ce que tu as enduré …mais… »

La- se levant et se rapprochant de lui « Non Clark, je ne te reproche rien, je ne suis pas là pour ça … »

C- la coupant à nouveau « s'il te plait laisse-moi finir… je crois savoir pourquoi tu es là et c'est bien ça qui me gêne, écoute il faut que je te dise certaines choses, ça fait longtemps que tu es partie et beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie et… »

La- « Clark, attends, ralentis rien ne presse, il te faut le temps de réaliser, et de t'habituer à mon retour, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je suis allée trop vite, je sais que le temps a passé mais notre amour était tellement fort …je sais qu'avec du temps tout est possible et… »

C- « Non Lana, tu te trompes justement, le temps ne pourra rien changer à ce que ressent mon cœur aujourd'hui… Lana je suis désolé d'être aussi direct mais je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et je suis très heureux…

La- « Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas rester seul indéfiniment et c'est normal, tu te sentais seul et tu as compensé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je comprends et je ne te reproche rien, je serais patiente et je vais te laisser le temps de fixer le problème, car je sais que notre amour est tellement fort que tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre… »

C- « Lana tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi et je dois t'avouer qu'avec le temps et le recul, j'ai réalisé que notre histoire n'était pas si grande que je le pensais. En fait toute ma jeunesse j'étais aveuglé et je voulais absolument croire que tu étais la femme qui devait partager ma vie et que cet amour était le grand amour mais j'avais tort. J'étais tellement borné que je ne voyais plus rien autour et j'étais fixé sur un seul objectif vivre quelque chose d'unique et de grand avec toi sans tenir compte de nos nombreux ratés, nos multiples tentatives toujours vouées à l'échec et surtout sans jamais envisager que tu n'étais pas celle qu'il me fallait. On a insisté pendant plusieurs années sans jamais vouloir s'avouer que nous étions finalement incompatibles… »

La- « Mais Clark comment peux-tu dire ça …rien de tout cela n'est vrai, nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, ce sont les autres et les évènements qui nous ont empêchés d'être ensemble et heureux … »

Lana se doutait bien de tout ce qu'il allait lui dire elle y était préparé, elle jouait le rôle de l'ex petite-amie naïve pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, mais n'empêche que ce qu'elle entendait lui faisait grincer les dents au plus au point mais il fallait tenir et faire bonne figure de la gentille petite Lana compréhensive … soudain elle entendit une voiture et si s'était Loïs mince se dit-elle déjà !…  
>Il fallait dorénavant être très concentrée et efficace…<p>

C- « Tu te trompes vraiment, quand tu es parti et que nous n'avions plus la possibilité d'être près l'un de l'autre c'est comme si mon esprit s'était libéré, et je me suis enfin ouvert sur l'extérieur et là j'ai compris que je m'étais complètement voilé la face… Lana je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de mal mais je suis sûr de ce que je ressens aujourd'hui car j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur justement, une femme qui fait vibrer mon cœur comme jamais je ne l'aurai cru possible, je l'aime d'un amour tellement fort et je t'assure que c'est la femme de ma vie je n'ai aucun doute. Je suis désolé Lana de devoir te dire tout ça de cette façon mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens.»

Lana avait écouté que d'une oreille le discours du brun, elle affichait une mine mi-désespérée mi-compréhensive dont elle avait le secret, et en même temps elle surveillait l'arrivée de celle qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Elle l'avait vu entrer dans la maison, l'avait entendue chercher Clark, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle fasse son entrée ici…  
>C'était le moment d'être maline et compétente, c'est là qu'elle se dit : « ok changement de plan, il faut faire vite et bien, allons-y ! »<p>

Elle était debout près de Clark, lui étant appuyé sur la rambarde, elle lui prend la main et lui sourit.

La- « Ne sois pas désolé, Clark. Si c'est ce que tu ressens vraiment, je m'incline. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas déçue, mais j'ai entendu et compris que tu avais tourné la page, et apparemment tu as trouvé une femme qui a su te rendre heureux. Cela me fait un peu mal de l'admettre mais je ne peux l'ignorer, et je vois bien que tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle et quelque part je suis ravie que tu sois enfin heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Il va me falloir juste l'encaisser et ravaler ma fierté et puis je serais heureuse de féliciter l'heureuse élue….Loïs, je suppose ? »

En même temps qu'elle lui parlait elle avait entendu Loïs le chercher au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dit alors qu'il fallait vite agir pour que Clark soit le plus à l'aise et détendu possible, même si pour ça elle devait raconter n'importe quoi et penser tout le contraire, tout en paraissant très convaincante…

C- complètement stupéfait devant le véritable volte-face de Lana « Oui…c'est bien de Loïs dont il s'agit …mais…Tu …tu es sérieuse là, ou tu me fais marcher?… je … »

La- se disant qu'il fallait vite être persuasive « Bien sur Clark que je suis sérieuse, évidemment que ça me fait mal de te savoir heureux avec une autre mais je ne suis pas idiote et je suis une adulte je vois bien que ça ne servirait à rien de te courir après comme une ado en manque sachant pertinemment que ça n'aboutira pas ! Clark si tu es heureux et amoureux au point de tirer un trait sur nous, c'est difficile mais je l'accepte et surtout je tiens à reprendre une place dans vos vies en tant qu'amie, toi, Chloé, ainsi que Lois et Oliver vraiment je ne veux plus vivre loin de vous, vous êtes comme une famille et en quelque sorte les seuls proches qui me reste et je ne veux vraiment pas gâcher ça ! »

Pour elle-même : « qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Grrrrr … je me fais mal au crâne moi-même là…allez courage il faut ce qu'il faut… tu y es presque ma grande … » puis elle entendit Loïs chercher Clark à l'étage. « J'aimerais te poser une question, Clark ? »

C- « Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça et il est évident que tu as ta place ici tu es notre amie et il n'y a aucune raison que tu t'éloignes à nouveau de nous d'autant plus avec cet état d'esprit ! Merci Lana ta réaction me touche beaucoup …que veux-tu savoir ? »

La-simulant une mine embarrassée « Ben …en fait je voudrais savoir à quel point c'est sérieux entre Loïs et toi, vous en êtes où exactement ? Je me pose la question parce qu'à t'entendre on croirait que tu es déjà un homme marié ! » Maintenant faisant un sourire amical.

Elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse mais il était urgent qu'elle le fasse dire les choses pour passer à l'étape suivante de son petit scénario machiavélique. Elle avait entendu Loïs redescendre…

C- « Alors si tu veux tout savoir, Je ne suis pas encore marié mais j'espère vraiment le devenir très vite je vais la demander en mariage ce soir, et nous aménageons probablement la semaine prochaine dans notre nouvel appartement. »

La - en se disant « bingo ! Il l'a craché ! » Et imitant à la perfection la surprise complète « woaw ! Ah oui effectivement vous êtes déjà bien engagé là … c'est génial alors c'est que du bonheur tous les deux … c'est bien pour vous, vous le méritez, je suis contente pour vous vraiment…j'espère juste que moi aussi mon bonheur m'attend quelque part »

C- attendri par tant de gentillesse…« merci encore Lana, je suis vraiment touché et je suis persuadé que toi aussi tu vas trouver l'homme qui te rendra heureuse, il ne doit pas être bien loin, il suffit de bien ouvrir l'œil ! Et tu mérites toi aussi d'être heureuse ! » Lui caressant la main tendrement pour la réconforter.

Lana avait entendu sa rivale tout près, elle avait donc activé sa super vision et avait vu qu'elle était sur la terrasse regardant dans la direction de la grange et finalement se décider à venir vers eux, alors il fallait commencer maintenant …

La- « Clark je pensais à un truc… vu que la semaine prochaine vous allez vivre dans votre appartement …Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait possible, une fois bien sûr que vous soyez partis, que je puisse venir vivre ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve un nouveau logement ? »

C- « je…je ne sais pas …tu… »

La- entendant Loïs s'approcher à grand pas, se rapprochant du brun et serrant plus fort la main qui tenait encore la sienne « s'il te plait Clark je suis à l'hôtel et je risque de mettre du temps à trouver et franchement je ne suis pas à l'aise je me sens comme une étrangère …. Sois sympa Clark c'est vraiment ce qu'il me faut … »

C- « … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Ecoute, comprend-moi, je veux épargner Loïs au maximum, ça va déjà être difficile pour elle d'encaisser ton retour alors si tu t'installes ici ça va faire trop et je ne veux ajouter des tensions inutiles entre nous ce sera déjà assez dur comme ça tu ne crois pas ?»

Loïs était là complètement choquée, assez près pour entendre mais pas assez visible pour être démasquée. Lana faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et continua de regarder Clark d'un air amoureux, proche et heureux, la mise en scène ayant pour but de faire croire à une certaine intimité entre les anciens amants et si ça pouvait même lui faire croire qu'ils avaient fini par se remettre ensemble ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.  
>A partir de ce moment-là, il fallait qu'elle fasse bien attention aux mots qu'elle allait employer et surtout couper Clark avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de compromettant pour son plan.<p>

La- « mais Clark s'il te plait… Je te comprends et loin de moi l'idée de faire du mal à Loïs, mais au pire elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir tout de suite, je peux être très discrète le temps qu'elle se fasse à l'idée mais sil te plait il n'y a qu'ici que je me sente chez moi… pour moi aussi se sera difficile je vais déjà me sentir exclu ça va être dur d'affronter tout nos amis alors j'aimerais au moins me sentir à l'aise le soir à la maison. »

C- « Je ne sais pas Lana ce n'est pas vraiment très correct pour lois après tout c'était notre chez nous depuis quelques mois et puis même pour toi tu imagines vivre ici avec le fantôme de Loïs et moi planant en permanence … »

La- « Et puis quoi… Loïs ça ne l'a pas dérangé elle, pourtant on vivait ici nous aussi à une époque….S'il te plait Clark, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, pas juste après qu'on se soit enfin retrouvé…Pense juste un peu à moi j'ai passé des années difficiles, je mérite bien ça après tant de souffrances pour me débarrasser de cette maudite kryptonite et pouvoir enfin revenir… Je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs je veux me sentir protégée et ici je me sens si bien, allez dis oui ! Ce n'est pas si grave après tout

C- « Ok …tu as peut-être raison après tout ….d'accord …tu es ici chez toi si c'est ce que tu veux …mais s'il te plait soit discrète pas d'étalage sur le sujet on n'a pas besoin de conflits inutiles … »

Lana voyait bien le visage complètement anéanti de Loïs devant cette scène, elle se faisait pleins d'idées et des tas de choses négatives lui empoisonnaient l'esprit à cet instant, et c'était exactement son but, elle se dit alors : « objectif atteint…et maintenant le coup de grâce ma chère Loïs… »

__La- « Oh merci Clark ! Tu es un ange j'ai tellement besoin de me retrouver ici, de retrouver mes amis ma famille vous... toi ...comme avant » elle se jeta à son cou et Après lui avoir murmuré quelques phrases à l'oreille, Clark l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras et resserra son étreinte.  
>La- « …comme ça ma manqué… »<p>

C-« Moi aussi ça ma manqué, je suis si content de te retrouver tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur même après une longue absence …

Lana vit Loïs désemparée, s'enfuir rapidement sans se manifester, c'était même plus facile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé…. Elle sourit comme jamais en se détachant de Clark en se disant : « ça c'est fait ! »

************************************************


	6. Chap 5 :Quand tout s'écroule

**CHAPITRE 5 : Quand tout s'écroule…**

**Sur la route de Smallville en direction du Talon.**

Loïs était partie depuis plus de dix minutes et s'était déjà arrêtée trois fois pour reprendre contenance tellement elle était perturbée.

Elle se repassait sans cesse le "film clanien" en analysant chaque mot et chaque geste pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

En y réfléchissant, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression que les anciens amants s'étaient retrouvés, qu'ils voulaient se remettre en couple et essayaient de trouver un moyen de vivre ensemble, mais ils pensaient également à une solution pour trouver une façon sympa et douce de faire passer la pilule à la future ex-petite-amie gentiment larguée.

« Comme ils sont mignons ils veulent m'épargner un surplus de peine et de souffrance, quelle jolie attention… espèces de ******* …. Je vous hais tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre » pensa-t-elle le cœur meurtri.

Malgré sa colère et la déception énorme qu'elle ressentait, elle essayait quand même de raisonner la rage qui montait en elle, « Et si tu te trompais complètement,…tu te connais Lane, toujours à tirer des conclusions hâtives, peut-être que les apparences étaient trompeuses, pourquoi pas?  
>Après tout, Clark disait qu'il était fou de toi il y a quelques heures encore.<br>Comment d'un seul coup a-t-il pu y avoir un tel virage à 180 degrés ?

….la réponse était si évidente : LANA… évidemment elle le savait…  
>Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle écoute Oliver et Chloé, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer le jour où cette poupée rose remettrait les pieds ici.<p>

Elle essaya encore une fois de ne pas écouter cette voix intérieure qui criait si fort « JE TE L'AVAIS DIT ! TON CLARK SI PARFAIT ET SI AMOUREUX T'AS OUBLIE A LA SECONDE OU IL A REVU L'UNIQUE AMOUR DE SA VIE : LANA LANG» et au lieu de cela, elle tenta de se concentrer au maximum sur la toute petite voix qui chuchotait tout au fond de son cœur « Allez Loïs ne te laisse pas emporter, attends des explications, tu as sûrement mal interprété, Clark t'aime toi et n'a pas envie d'être avec elle, sois tranquille tu peux lui faire confiance »  
>C'était tellement dur de se concentrer seulement sur cette minuscule voix, mais elle avait tellement envie de croire que pour une fois, la vie pouvait lui sourire et qu'enfin elle allait pouvoir être heureuse.<p>

Etait-ce tellement demandé que de vouloir vivre heureuse et sereine pour une fois ?

Au bout de presque vingt minutes de route, Loïs arriva près du Talon, puis après s'être garé et avoir éteint le contact, elle prit une grosse respiration et essaya de positiver.

« Allez ma grande ! On ne se laisse pas aller, tu montes te reposer un peu puis après tu l'appelles pour prendre la température et ensuite tu demanderas des explications précises à tout ça et puis avec un peu de chance tout ne sera qu'un horrible malentendu et tu passeras une super soirée en amoureux… »

C'est avec l'esprit un tout petit peu plus léger, malgré cette douleur oppressante et tenace au fond de son cœur, qu'elle sortit enfin de la voiture pour regagner son appartement.

**A la grange.**

Clark et Lana se séparèrent de leur étreinte en souriant.

La- « Merci Clark, tu es vraiment un ami formidable et respectueux et je voulais te dire que j'apprécie ton honnêteté et que de mon côté je ferais tout mon possible pour que Loïs se sente bien avec mon retour, je ferai en sorte d'éviter tout conflit ou autres situations embarrassantes, c'est promis ! »

C- « C'est gentil, vraiment c'est génial que tu réagisses comme ça, c'est vraiment important pour moi en ce moment que Loïs soit en confiance et forcement ton retour et mes projets de couple auraient été vraiment en mauvais timing si des conflits éclataient à propos de notre passé.  
>J'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois discrète au moins quelques jours, tu connais Loïs et sa crainte de tout engagement ou changement important au niveau affectif et du coup il est impératif qu'elle soit sereine pour accepter de lâcher prise …surtout ce soir ! »<p>

La- « Compte sur moi, pas de problème ! Alors si j'ai bien compris ce soir tu fais le grand saut… Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à préparer, alors je pense que je vais te laisser »

C- « Oui comme tu dis, je me lance et j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! Alors à très vite Lana et encore merci pour ta compréhension et ta gentillesse ! »

La- « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi c'est normal on se connait depuis l'enfance ce serait vraiment dommage de se détester parce qu'on ne s'aime plus de la même façon… notre amitié est plus importante que tout le reste. »

C- « Tu as bien raison …allez faut que je retourne au boulot moi ! »

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers puis après un dernier baiser sur la joue de son ex, Clark retourna à ses corvées, Lana elle, se dirigea vers sa voiture et c'est avec un dernier signe de la main qu'ils se dirent au revoir.

Lana s'était installé rapidement dans sa voiture, avait doucement caressé sa joue en fermant les yeux puis elle avait touché ses lèvres, son contact lui manquait déjà elle n'avait pas obtenu tout ce qu'elle désirait mais cela viendra se dit-elle.

Elle se mit alors à sourire satisfaite de sa dernière prestation puis avait récupéré la pierre bleu dans sa poche « bon boulot à toi aussi ! », ensuite elle avait démarré et quitté la ferme très vite, son « travail » à elle n'était pas encore fini !

Une fois quelques kilomètres parcourus, elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, pris son téléphone et composa un numéro.

…?- « allo ? »

La - « Salut c'est Lana ! Tu es prêt ? »

J- « Oui je suis au Talon, alors quelle est la tactique à adopter ? »

La- « Parfait, ne bouge pas de là-bas, je pense qu'elle va retourner chez elle là, surtout ne la rate pas elle peut aussi bien y passer juste pour quelques minutes et repartir, si elle n'est pas là dans les vingt prochaines minutes tu m'appelles et on avise ok ? »

J- « D'accord je l'attends, mais tu ne m'as pas dit, quel plan on utilise ? »

La - « Le numéro 3 Jeff ! C'est bon tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

J- « oui t'inquiète je suis prêt pas de soucis…je te tiens au courant, à plus »

La- « Tu m'appelles dès que c'est fait ! Bye »

J- « Bye ! »

Lana sourit satisfaite avec au fond du cœur l'espoir que son plan sera efficace « J'ai hâte que tu sortes de nos vies, Loïs Lane ! »

**Au Talon.**

Loïs était entrée en pensant pouvoir monter rapidement à son appartement elle n'avait envie, ni de voir ni de parler à quelqu'un, mais une personne vint lui toucher l'épaule en l'interpellant avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la première marche de l'escalier qui menait à sa porte.

…?- « Excusez-moi mademoiselle ! Vous êtes bien Loïs ? »

L- Se retournant surprise en reconnaissant le nouveau serveur du café « Euh …Oui…Je suis Loïs pourquoi ? »

J- « Bonjour Loïs, je m'appelle Jeff je suis serveur à l'essai depuis 2 semaines…«

L- le coupant « Euh …Jeff excusez-moi mais là ce n'est vraiment le moment pour jouer au Casanova, désolée je dois y aller »

J- la retenant par le bras « Non attendez ! Désolé de me présenter comme ça, rassurez-vous je ne venais pas pour vous séduire, en fait j'ai un message très important pour vous. »

L- un peu agacée mais surtout épuisée « Ecoutez ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le clairement et tout de suite, sinon évitez votre baratin je ne suis pas d'humeur, ok ! »

J- « Ne vous énervez pas ! J'ai juste un message de Kelly la serveuse qui s'occupe de moi elle m'a demandé de vous donner ça » en lui tendant une enveloppe avec son prénom inscrit dessus.

L- prenant l'enveloppe d'un air mi-étonné mi-méfiant « Kelly ? Je ne la connais qu'un peu …je suis surprise … mais qu'est-ce que c'est? … vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? … »

J- faisant mine de réfléchir « Je ne sais pas exactement ce dont il s'agit … elle a juste dit que c'était très important et urgent, que je ne devais pas vous rater sinon elle m'étriperait, elle a dit aussi de vous dire de ne surtout pas attendre et de lire son contenu le plus vite possible et aussi … euh... ça concerne un certain …Kurt…Kurk…Carl…euh comment c'était déjà …«

L- « …Clark ? »

J- « …Oui !… Clark ! Voilà c'est ça Clark. Désolé, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

L-regardant tour à tour ce mystérieux courrier et le serveur souriant « Bon …euh…ben…Je vous remercie, et… excusez-moi de vous avoir un peu agressé je suis très fatiguée …je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant ! Merci. »

J- « Mais de rien Loïs, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Peut-être à plus tard, au revoir. »

Elle lui fit un signe rapide de la main, déjà presque en haut des escaliers avant de se précipiter à son appartement. Elle ouvrit sa porte puis retournant son attention sur la lettre, elle s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur de son appartement.

**Ferme des Kent**

A la ferme, Clark avait fini ses corvées, était allé prendre une douche et avait commencé à préparer ses affaires pour sa soirée. Il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux laisser place nette avant que miss Lane n'arrive et prenne la salle de bain et la chambre d'assaut.

Ce temps où il était seul à la maison, lui avait permis de faire le point sur les derniers évènements et il avait constaté avec joie que son cœur se sentait plus léger et plus libre depuis qu'il avait parlé à Lana.  
>Pas qu'il pensait lui devoir une explication, ça il s'en fichait, mais pour lui c'est comme s'il avait enfin définitivement tout réglé à propos de son histoire avec elle, tout était clair et complètement terminé.<p>

En fait depuis qu'il était avec Loïs, il avait toujours appréhendé le moment où il devrait répondre à une question que Loïs aurait pu lui poser des milliers de fois sans jamais le faire ; la fameuse question du départ de Lana et du pourquoi ils ont dû se séparer à ce moment là.

Il a toujours évité le sujet avec elle, pour éviter de lui dire la vérité car ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'est qu'elle pourrait penser alors n'être qu'un second choix. Cette idée le rendait malade.

Au fond de ses tripes, il savait parfaitement que son cœur ne battait que pour sa Loïs et qu'il n'aimait plus Lana mais comment l'aurait-il prouvé ?

Maintenant, enfin il pouvait lui montrer que même Lana de retour sans cette barrière de kryptonite verte, il ne voulait pas d'elle, enfin il pouvait lui prouver que la seule qu'il voulait à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie c'était elle : Loïs Lane, son âme-sœur.

Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait tellement serein et heureux, qu'un sourire béat était comme coincé sur son visage !

Après avoir enfin tout vérifié si ses projets pour sa belle étaient terminés, il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était déjà 17h40, il se dit alors qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, il était super impatient, il s'installa alors devant la Télé pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

Du côté de Lana et Jeff, un appel téléphonique avait été passé pour attester du bon déroulement des opérations, Jeff lui avait dit qu'il avait bien vu Loïs dans un bien piteux état et que la lettre et le message avait bien été transmis.

Une fois le débriefing terminé, Lana remercia Jeff et le félicita pour la mission réussie. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait finalement eu qu'à mettre en place un des plans les moins compliqué et délicat du programme choc de Lana. Il en était plus que ravi.

Ensuite Lana décida de s'installer incognito au Talon pour observer de près les agissements de Loïs puis de pouvoir finir elle-même cette opération spéciale « bye-bye Loïs ».

**Au Talon, appartement de Loïs.**

Loïs avait pris une douche rapide et avait passé un vieux jean et un petit pull pour être à l'aise. Il était déjà tard, mais pour l'instant elle n'envisageait pas de retrouver Clark à la ferme elle était trop contrariée. De plus il y avait cette fameuse lettre qu'il fallait qu'elle lise rapidement.

Il s'était passé à peine 10 minutes depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte de son appartement, un record pour elle, en effet elle avait pris la douche la plus rapide de sa vie…

Elle était maintenant assise sur le canapé l'enveloppe à la main, le cœur battant d'angoisse, même si elle se trouvait ridicule elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser, tout ça lui semblait tellement bizarre…

« Allez Lo', ouvre-moi cette satané enveloppe qu'on en finisse ! Qu'est-ce que la serveuse du Talon peut avoir de si grave à me faire passer comme message et surtout à propos de Clark… pfffff …ce doit être une blague, oui ! »

Puis elle secoua sa tête soupira suivi d'un petit rire, se moquant de son propre esprit si tordu !

Elle ouvrit ensuite cette enveloppe, en sortit une sorte de lettre sur laquelle elle donna d'abord un rapide coup d'œil elle était signé de Kelly elle-même, et était bien adressé à : Loïs. Puis elle se mit à lire.

_Salut Loïs_

_Je me permets de t'écrire ce mot, pour te mettre au courant de certaines choses que j'ai découvertes par hasard aujourd'hui, qui sont très importantes pour toi et qu'il m'est impossible de te cacher._

_Evidemment, j'aurais vraiment préféré te raconter cela de vive voix, mais c'était impossible, je vais être en congés pendant quelques jours et là je dois partir assez rapidement j'ai un rendez-vous donc je ne peux pas t'attendre surtout que je n'ai aucune idée du moment où tu reviendras par ici. Mais comme ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment urgent, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je te l'écrive et que je m'assure de te le faire passer au plus vite._

_Bon je pense que tu es pressée d'avoir les infos, alors je t'explique : Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose qui te concerne indirectement et qui m'a vraiment surprise et même choquée et franchement c'est impossible pour moi de garder le silence, si je le faisais je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux._  
><em>Mon but n'est vraiment pas de te faire du mal ou de la peine, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il faut que tu sois au courant de ce que j'ai vu et entendu.<em>

_Donc, tout à l'heure en début d'après- midi j'ai vu Clark qui était venu prendre un café, il semblait troublé et stressé, il surveillait l'heure sans cesse et l'entrée du café comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. _  
><em>Je le regardais car son comportement était tellement inhabituel que ça a attiré mon attention.<em>  
><em>Et alors que je m'attendais à te voir débarquer à ses côtés, j'ai eu la surprise de voir courir au cou de ton petit-ami, une petite brune aux cheveux longs d'origine asiatique, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras en l'embrassant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.<em>

_Inutile de te dire que j'ai halluciné, du coup je n'ai pas réussi à les quitter des yeux il fallait que je comprenne, bref Clark était dans un état second il n'a pas réellement repoussé cette fille mais il n'a pas répondu non plus à son baiser passionné._

_J'étais tellement en colère pour toi que je me suis mise inconsciemment à les surveiller…_

_Ensuite ils se sont attablés plusieurs minutes pour discuter intensément, je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais ils étaient anormalement proches et Clark semblait soucieux que leur discussion reste confidentielle. Il avait l'air perturbé et regardait sans arrêt autour de lui quand soudain il s'est levé et a entrainé son amie loin des regards indiscrets à l'extérieur dans la ruelle derrière le café._

_Jusque là, je ne te parle que d'impressions, de suppositions, d'intuitions mais la suite est malheureusement très réelle, je suis désolée._

_Donc quand je les ai vus partir tous les deux j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai donc décidé de les suivre pour en avoir le cœur net, j'étais trop en colère pour toi et même si je ne suis pas très fière d'avoir joué à l'espionne ça me semblait nécessaire sur le moment._  
><em>Je me suis mis à l'écart, cachée suffisamment près d'eux pour les entendre sans qu'ils le sachent et finalement j'ai bien fait car ce que j'ai entendu et vraiment pas cool du tout pour toi.<em>

_Donc en fait la fille avec qui il était « Lana », est à ce que j'ai compris son ex-petite-amie dont il était éperdument amoureux avant qu'elle soit obligée de partir loin de lui et apparemment ils se sont quittés à contre cœur, une histoire d'allergie à la kyptomachin dont je n'ai absolument rien compris désolée…_

_Apparemment cette allergie n'a plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui et je cite ; ils peuvent maintenant vivre enfin heureux ensemble, j'étais écœurée de les entendre. _

_Ensuite la discussion est arrivée sur toi et ta relation avec Clark. Il lui a expliqué qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi et qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal alors il voulait absolument faire les choses lentement et avec tact pour t'épargner un maximum._

_Elle n'était pas ravie de ce discours et elle lui a demandé plusieurs fois de te quitter au plus vite et de vivre leur relation retrouvée au grand jour mais lui n'était pas d'accord, il voulait certes mettre fin à votre relation mais il tenait à prendre le temps pour te l'expliquer correctement avec respect et surtout pas s'afficher directement avec elle …respect mon œil, oui!_

_Bref en gros il va surement mettre fin à votre relation plus ou moins rapidement mais il ne compte pas te dire tout de suite qu'il veut se remettre avec elle… voilà tout ce que j'ai entendu._

_Je sais que ce que je t'annonce est une vrai bombe mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser être en quelque sorte le dindon de la farce, je suis vraiment désolée pour toi vraiment mais il fallait que tu sois au courant, c'est trop énorme._

_J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi malgré tout… tu es une très belle femme intelligente et pétillante et tu trouveras facilement l'homme que tu mérites, un homme qui t'aimera infiniment et sans condition. _  
><em>On se verra surement à mon retour.<em>

_Je t'embrasse …courage ! Et sois forte, ne te laisse surtout pas abattre il ne le mérite pas._

_À très vite _  
><em>Bisous<em>  
><em>Kelly<em>

La lecture achevée, la lettre tomba au sol, les mains qui la tenaient étaient devenues tremblantes et si on remontait jusqu'au visage de leur propriétaire, on pourrait y voir des yeux ouverts et fixes dans le choc, mais surtout remplies de larmes …

Loïs était complètement bouleversée, son pire cauchemar était en train de se dérouler en ce moment même.

Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Ils étaient tellement heureux et complices… Comment Clark avait-il pu la tromper à ce point sur la force de ses sentiments ? Non, c'est impossible se dit-elle, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle…

Le contenu de cette lettre était si dur à croire et en même temps elle pouvait expliquer le morceau de conversation qu'elle avait surpris, oui… cette histoire d'aménagement secret dont il parlait, mais aussi un point qui l'avait tant intrigué pourrait enfin avoir une réponse.  
>Elle s'était tant de fois demandé ce qu'il s'était passé mais n'avait jamais osé demander. Il était temps maintenant se dit-elle !<p>

Loïs dont les larmes inondaient toujours ses joues, sortit de son trou noir pour essayer de revenir un peu à la réalité, elle se leva mais eut la tête qui tourne, elle prit appuie sur un meuble baissa la tête et respira profondément.

« Allez Lane ! Remue-toi, tu n'es pas faible et tu va te ressaisir tout de suite ! »

Elle se força à reprendre une certaine contenance puis prit une décision, se déplaçant jusqu'à son sac elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa cousine.

C- « Allo ? »

L-« Chloé c'est Loïs, écoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais j'ai une question importante à te poser. »

C- « Lo' ralenti, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tu as l'air en colère ? »

L- « Chlo' promets-moi d'être honnête, tu es comme ma sœur et je ne supporterais pas que tu me caches la vérité, je vais te demander quelque chose et je veux que tu sois complètement honnête c'est très important pour moi que je puisse te faire confiance ! »

C- « Mais bien sur Lo', je ne veux rien te cacher et tu es la sœur de mon cœur toi aussi …mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, tu m'inquiètes. »

L- « Je peux compter sur toi alors ! Dans ce cas réponds juste à une seule question et ce sera parfait ! »

C- « Pas de problème, dis-moi ! »

L- « Je veux savoir quel était le problème qui a fait que Lana et Clark se soient séparés à contre cœur pendant que j'étais à Star City avec Jimmy, je sais que ça a un rapport avec de la kryptonite verte, il me faut savoir pourquoi ils se sont séparés à l'époque.

C - « Lo' mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Pourquoi tu remues tout ça ? Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… »

L- « Chlo' s'il te plait contente-toi juste de me dire ce qu'il en est exactement, c'est très important. »

C- « Lo' je ne sais pas…c'est avec Clark que tu dois parler de tout ça … vraiment… »

L- « Sérieusement Chloé ? Tu ne comptes rien me dire, c'est bien ça ? J'en étais sûre …»

C- « Lo' ne le prends pas comme ça ! Je suis désolée, je ne veux rien dire qui pourrait créer des problèmes, c'est tellement compliqué … Mais de toute façon tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, le cas Lana n'est plus d'actualité, faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec ça ! »

L-ricanant nerveusement « Beaucoup plus d'actualité que ce que tu penses …Ok Chloé, je savais bien que tu serais encore et toujours dans la team "Clark" ! Mais par respect pour moi, dis-moi juste un truc ; S'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème de kryptonite ou de je ne sais quoi, se seraient-ils séparés ? »

C- les larmes aux yeux ne sachant quoi répondre « ….Lo'…euh …ce n'est pas important …pourquoi tu… »

L- « c'est important pour moi alors réponds s'il te plait ! »

C- « …je ne pense pas …mais il ne l'aime plus maintenant… c'est avec toi qu'il … »

L- « Ok ! Ton manque de précision et ton air évasif répondent suffisamment à ma question … à plus tard bye ! »

C- « mais Lo'… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je te sens perturbée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment ? »

L- « Tout va bien, je voulais juste savoir… je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire ! À plus Chloé ! »

C- « attend Lo'... »

Loïs avait déjà raccroché elle avait sa réponse et ça confirmait bien la véracité de cette lettre ainsi que les retrouvailles intenses de l'ex-couple.

Ça en était trop pour elle, elle était complètement dévastée et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était encore en train de pleurer.

Son cœur était serré et elle avait l'impression de recevoir des coups de couteaux dans le ventre. Son corps réagissait à ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, elle avait perdu Clark et il avait retrouvé son premier amour, celle avec qui désormais il pouvait faire sa vie.

C'était trop dur , elle pleurait maintenant encore plus fort sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose puis finit par avoir un haut le cœur qui l'entraina rapidement vers la salle de bain …

Elle était tellement mal, que même si elle essayait de tenir le coup extérieurement son corps lui rappelait sans cesse comment elle était brisée au fond d'elle.


	7. Chap 6 : Fuite

**CHAPITRE 6 : fuite**

**Appartement de Loïs**

Après quelques longues minutes dans la salle de bain à se rafraichir et réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, elle sortit de là, le regard dur et fermé.

Loïs Lane la forte, la dure, l'inatteignable fille de militaire avait refait surface, une façon pour elle de se protéger de la souffrance, elle avait envie de s'éloigner, prendre du recul, seule pour réfléchir, elle en avait besoin…

Elle décida donc de prendre une chambre pour la nuit dans un hôtel à Métropolis, pour ne pas être dérangée. Mais il y a avait un problème il était déjà presque 18h30, Clark l'attendait, il avait déjà essayé de l'appeler il y a un quart d'heure, elle avait répondu par texto qu'elle était en retard.

Elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'aller lui parler maintenant. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle aille s'isoler incognito pour ce soir, elle n'avait pas la force de supporter une discussion musclée et déprimante maintenant. En plus elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela, il lui fallait du temps.

Elle prépara donc rapidement une valise avec le nécessaire de toilette et quelques vêtements de rechange. Une fois fini, elle prit son sac à main, son manteau et sortit de l'appartement.

***************

En bas, Lana attendait impatiemment de voir si son plan allait fonctionner. Quand elle vit Loïs sortir de son appartement avec sa valise, elle crut mourir de satisfaction, elle n'en attendait pas autant si vite. Mais elle arriva à se contenir, le plan n'était pas terminé, elle prit un air de pauvre malheureuse désolée et se dirigea vers Loïs qui descendait les escaliers.

La- « Loïs ! »

Lo- levant la tête, abasourdie en reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait à elle « Lana ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si tu viens jubiler va voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas ! »

La- « Quoi ? Mais enfin Loïs, de quoi est-ce que tu parles et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une valise ? »

Lo - « oh écoute Lana ne fais pas l'innocente, je déteste ça… on sait très bien toutes les deux de quoi il est question, alors ne joue pas à la gentille poupée rose avec moi ça ne marche pas, je suis au courant pour toi et Clark alors lâche-moi si tu ne veux pas voir à quoi ressemble Loïs Lane en colère ! »

La - « …euh…mais …comment t'es au courant …mais qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir exactement ? »

Lo - « ça n'a pas d'importance… je le sais c'est tout ! Alors ne viens pas te pavaner devant moi en savourant ta victoire car je sens que je vais devenir violente ! »

La - « Mais enfin Loïs maitrise-toi! Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles …mais tu fais quoi là avec cette valise, tu pars quelque part ? »

Lo - en ricanant nerveusement « Non mais regardez moi ça ! La championne du "mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe je ne comprends rien, j'ai rien fait, moi !" Lana arrête ça ! Je sais que tu es revenue pour récupérer Clark et s'il te reprend ben tant pis pour lui… C'est lui qui vivra sa vie misérable avec une pauvre fille ! Et tu veux savoir ? J'en ai plus rien à faire, s'il fait ça c'est qu'il ne me mérite pas et du coup il m'aura rendu service ! Et oui je pars loin de vous, loin de tous ces hypocrites et manipulateurs, je vous déteste tous les deux alors bon vent ! » Changeant de direction pour partir.

La - la retenant par le bras « Non Loïs écoute, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, on est fou amoureux tous les deux, on n'y peut rien … Mais tu devrais attendre avant de partir, pour le laisser t'expliquer la situation et ça pourrait apaiser ta colère de savoir que malgré tout il t'aime beaucoup, même si ce n'est la façon dont tu le voudrais… »

Loïs très en colère regarda la main posée sur son bras et écoutant les dire de cette garce elle vit rouge.

Lo- levant les yeux avec un regard noir « Lana, Ferme-la ! Ça vaut mieux pour toi …et tu sais quoi ?… Tu veux que ma colère s'apaise … Je connais un excellent moyen d'y parvenir… »

Et soudain c'est une Loïs rageuse qui balança un majestueux et violent uppercut direct au visage de la petite manipulatrice, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur ces fesses sous le regard choqué des derniers clients encore présents.

Lo- « Voilà ! Ça …ça me soulage vraiment merci de ton aide Lana … Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Adieu et bon vent ! Dis au revoir à mon imbécile d'ex-petit-ami pour moi, sa vie va subitement devenir bien fade maintenant ! Il perd vraiment au change le pauvre je le plains ! Bye… »

Loïs récupéra ses bagages se retourna et sortit du Talon la tête haute et d'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers sa voiture afin de partir au plus vite loin d'ici.

Lana était encore assise par terre une main couvrant l'œil et la joue, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, la fille Lane…

Mais finalement elle se dit que la souffrance qu'elle ressentait au visage à cet instant n'était pas si grave. L'important était que son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, le champ était désormais libre …

*********

**A la ferme**

Il était environ 18h15 et Loïs n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Clark faisait les cent pas en l'attendant, il se disait que c'était vraiment bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentrée à cet heure là.  
>Alors il essaya finalement de la joindre sur son portable mais sans succès.<p>

Au bout d'un quart-heure environ, il reçut un texto court et bref de sa belle s'excusant pour son retard, il était un peu surpris de ce texto si impersonnel et expéditif. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais bon, il se disait qu'elle devait être pressée…

Il était maintenant un peu plus de 19 h et toujours pas de Loïs.  
>Clark était vraiment étonné, elle aurait dû être là depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, il commençait à être inquiet.<p>

Il décida donc d'appeler Chloé pour savoir où elles en étaient exactement.

Ch- « Allo ? »

C- « Salut chloé c'est clark, je t'appelle parce que je n'arrive pas à joindre Loïs et je voudrais savoir si elle sera bientôt là il commence à être tard ! Êtes-vous déjà arrivées au Talon ? J'espère que vous n'êtes quand même pas encore à Métropolis ! »

Ch- « Mais enfin clark qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Loïs est rentrée à la ferme il y quelques heures déjà ! Elle n'est pas avec toi ? Je croyais que… »

C- « Quoi ? Mais non … Mais je n'ai pas vu Loïs de l'après-midi ! Chloé tu es sûre qu'elle est venue ici, elle devait aller au Talon d'abord ! »

Ch- « Clark, je l'ai déposé moi-même à la ferme elle ne se sentait pas bien et voulait rentrée pour se reposer avant ce soir. Mais…Tu ne l'as pas vu du tout alors ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé ?…. »

C- « Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire Chloé ? Je n'ai pas bougé de la ferme depuis le tout début de l'après midi et aucun signe d'elle ici… Bon... ça veut dire que toi non plus tu ne sais pas où elle est là ?

Ch- « Non je ne sais pas ! Mais Clark c'est bizarre je l'ai… »

C- « Désolé chloé je te coupe mais je suis inquiet je file au Talon tout de suite voir si elle y est ! Si t'as des nouvelles tu m'appelles ok, bye ! »

Ch- « …clark …je l'ai eu … ...au téléphone… ... »

Mais il avait déjà raccroché sans que la blonde puisse finir sa phrase….

Ch- « Et allez ! Deux raccrochages au nez en une heure c'est ma fête ou quoi !»

Chloé était quelque peu agacée, mais surtout elle commençait à être inquiète, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond pour Loïs…

**********************

Au talon

Clark arriva à l'appartement de Loïs en un éclair, mais il n'y avait personne.

Il la chercha rapidement dans chaque pièce en l'appelant, il était vraiment inquiet.  
>Il arrêta soudain ses recherches pour observer un peu partout dans l'appart pour voir s'il y avait des traces de son passage.<p>

Sur le lit étaient étendus plusieurs vêtements mais rien de surprenant, Loïs avait l'habitude de faire ça quand elle choisissait sa tenue le matin. Mais là bizarrement, il trouva l'armoire de Loïs ouverte et un peu vide par rapport à d'habitude peut-être à force de laisser des affaires à la ferme, ici ça commençait à se vider…

Clark se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il y constata alors que les produits quotidiens de toilette de sa petite-amie n'était pas là, pas de gel douche, pas de shampoing, pas de déodorant, de dentifrice et même sa brosse à dent était manquante.  
>Clark eut tout d'un coup une douleur dans le ventre, une crainte inexplicable. Il continua alors à regarder autour de lui, puis en panique il prit son téléphone composa une énième fois le numéro de la brune, mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Alors il se mit à appeler la seule personne vers qui Loïs se tournait à part lui en cas de soucis.<p>

O- « Hey ! Beau gosse je te manque déjà ! »

C- « Salut Oliver ! Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de blaguer là ! Est-ce que Loïs est avec toi ? »

O- « Euh…ben …Vu qu'elle est sensée passer la soirée avec l'homme de sa vie, ça ferait un peu désordre si elle était avec moi ! »

C- « Arrête tes blagues c'est sérieux mec, tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle depuis ce midi ? Je ne la trouve pas là. »

O- un air moqueur« oooooh ! Lane est en retard pour le rendez-vous de sa vie et toi tu paniques comme un petit garçon… c'est tellement Loïs et Clark ce plan ! »

C- « Oliver je suis vraiment sérieux ! Elle n'est pas à la ferme, pas au Talon ni avec Chloé qu'elle a quitté depuis quelques heures déjà. Chloé l'a déposée à la ferme et moi je ne l'y ai pas vu de l'après midi, et j'espérais qu'elle soit avec toi … »

O- sentant son ami très paniqué et inquiet « Hé clark ! Calme-toi je suis sûr que tout va bien vous avez dû vous croiser, peut-être qu'elle est en route pour la ferme en ce moment … »

C- le coupant « Oliver je le sens pas là, il y a un truc qui cloche je la connais. C'est la première fois qu'elle ne répond pas au téléphone aussi longtemps et qu'elle ne donne aucun signe ni à toi ni à moi ! Je me demande où elle est là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment j'ai peur qu'elle soit partie… »

O- complètement estomaqué « Non mais qu'est que tu vas t'imaginer ! Clark enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu paniques autant ? Je veux bien que tu sois inquiet mais là tu débloques pourquoi tu veux qu'elle soit partie ? …n'importe quoi ! »

C- ayant fait quelques pas dans la chambre de Loïs regardant dans sa commode et d'autres endroits où il y avait des affaires personnelles de sa belle « Oliver je crois qu'on a un problème… ses affaires de toilette ne sont plus là et j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait aussi quelques vêtements et… »

O- « Mais non mec, elle a dû emmener des affaires à la ferme … »

C- de plus en plus inquiet « Non, elle a tout en double à la ferme en ce qui concerne les affaires de toilette, et elle a aussi des tonnes de sous-vêtements et de vêtements que ce soit pour le travail ou pour la détente. Elle ne prépare quasiment jamais de sac pour….attend une seconde… »

O- « Quoi ?…clark ?…Elle est là ? Hey ! Répond merde… »

C- « …Désolé je viens de vérifier, sa valise n'est pas là … Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je ne comprends rien… » soudain le regard fixe et l'esprit ailleurs, il n'écoutait plus son ami à présent.

O- en état de choc « …Tu…tu crois vraiment qu'elle est partie ? Non c'est impossible, elle m'en aurait parlé au moins à moi. Elle me parle toujours quand ça ne va pas. Non ! Il y a une autre explication… »

C- dans un état second « Oliver…C'est sûr ! Elle … elle est partie… Il manque quelque chose ici … »

O- « Quoi? …Tu es sûr ? Allez parle …qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? Dis-moi… »

C- « La photo d'elle avec sa mère, elle était là sur son chevet, et …elle n'est plus là ! Oliver qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis paumé là … »

O- « Allez mon frère ! On va la retrouver, va à la tour, chloé y est surement je vous rejoins au plus vite. On va éclaircir ça, je te le promets ! »

C- « Ok... j'y vais …! »

Puis il raccrocha le téléphone, il remarqua alors que la photo qui était sur la commode avait disparue elle aussi.

C'était une photo de noël dernier prise par Martha pendant que Loïs remerciait clark d'un baiser enflammé pour le cadeau qu'elle venait de recevoir : l'acte de propriété de leur nouvel appartement à Métropolis.

Il revoyait alors cette image dans sa tête tous les deux assis par terre, Loïs souriante mais intriguée, ouvrant la grande enveloppe, puis après quelques secondes de lecture le papier vola, elle se redressa sur ses genoux les larmes aux yeux, puis sauta sur son amant lui encerclant le cou de ses bras et lui donnant le plus enthousiaste et passionné baiser qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé en public jusque là. tout le monde riait, et c'est ensuite que Martha leur apprit qu'elle avait immortalisé l'instant .  
>C'était la plus belle photo d'eux qu'ils possédaient et ils en avaient tous les deux encadré une pour la mettre dans leur chambre respective.<p>

Clark avait maintenant quelques larmes qui commençaient à perler, il revint à la réalité puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer.  
>Il quitta alors la chambre sortit de l'appartement, referma la porte derrière lui puis descendit les escaliers du Talon tout cela avec un air soucieux et abattu.<p>

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur Lana.

C- « Lana qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Loïs par hasard ? »

La- « J'étais venue boire un café comme au bon vieux temps et justement oui j'ai vu Loïs ! »

C- « Et là tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?… »

La- « Clark calme toi et assieds-toi, je dois te dire quelque chose et tu ne vas pas aimer… »

C- « Non lana ! Je ne m'assieds pas ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais, où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La- « Clark je vais te dire ce que tu dois savoir mais laisse-moi parler il faut que je t'explique comment ça s'est passé alors évite de m'interrompre ok ? »

C- « Ok ! Mais dépêche-toi il faut que je la retrouve ! »

La- « Bon, alors je l'ai croisé par hasard tout à l'heure, quand elle m'a vu elle n'était pas vraiment contente, on a échangé quelques politesses puis quand je lui ai parlé de toi, d'elle et que je lui ai dit que ça me faisait plaisir que vous soyez heureux. Elle s'est énervé m'a traité d'hypocrite et à commencé à m'accuser de vouloir te récupérer par tous les moyens, elle s'est excitée et a commencé à être vraiment désagréable. »

C- « Ce n'est pas possible, tu es sure que tu n'as rien dit de blessant pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça, elle est un peu rude parfois mais elle n'est pas méchante ! Ça m'étonne vraiment tout ça …et donc j'imagine que vous avez fini par vous disputer, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

La - « …Ben… c'est là que je crois que j'ai dit une bêtise je suis désolé … »

C- « Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

La « laisse-moi t'expliquer ! En fait quand j'ai vu dans quel état elle se mettait, je me suis dit que le mieux était de la rassurer sur ce que tu ressens pour elle et je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous deux que tu l'aimais de tout ton cœur. Mais elle était tellement septique sur mes intentions, elle doutait de ce que je lui disais et pour lui prouver que je ne mentais pas sur ce que je lui disais, je lui ai dit qu'on s'était vu aujourd'hui et qu'on avait parlé de tout ça ! »

C- « Non lana ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, c'était à moi de lui en parler ! C'est clair, maintenant elle m'en veut de t'avoir vu dans son dos, on s'était promis de ne jamais rien se cacher, je comprends mieux maintenant… »

La « Non clark il y a plus que ça… En fait elle n'est pas partie parce qu'elle t'en veut ! »

C- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

La- « Ben la bêtise que j'ai faite arrive … quand j'ai vu qu'elle doutait de ce que je disais j'ai voulu la rassurer sur tes sentiments envers elle car elle paniquait trop à l'idée je cite : que tu finisses par retomber dans mes filets si j'insistais trop à vouloir te récupérer car je suis ton premier grand amour, bref pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, elle était si têtue, que j'ai fini par lui révéler ton intention de la demander en mariage ce soir ! »

C- « QUOI ? »

La- « excuse-moi Clark ! Je croyais bien faire, elle devenait hystérique, je ne savais plus comment la calmer. Je suis désolée, je ne me serais jamais douté de sa réaction ! »

C- « Quoi ? Quelle réaction ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

La « Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi clark, mais pour la calmer, ça l'a calmé direct ! Elle est donc ensuite redevenue plus calme, s'est excusée de s'être emportée. Elle avait l'air dans un état second. Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à se marier, qu'elle s'installait avec toi pour ne pas te faire de la peine, mais qu'elle pensait que ça ne l'engagerait pas à plus que ce que vous vivez en ce moment !  
>Puis elle a paniquée en me disant qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, que ce serait horrible de devoir te dire non et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir ce soir pour te faire du mal, elle t'aime mais ne se sent pas prête pour s'engager plus. Pour finir elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, elle est montée préparer quelques affaires et elle est partie avec ses valises. »<p>

C- abasourdi et étant resté sans voix tout le long des explications de la petite brune « Je ne le crois pas ça….je ne comprends rien…elle est partie…parce qu'elle ne veut pas se marier …avec moi… »

La- « Clark j'ai essayé de la raisonner et de la pousser à te parler avant de partir. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne voulait pas se marier tout de suite, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de fuir et que tu comprendrais si tu l'aimais vraiment tu pourrais attendre qu'elle soit prête. Mais elle était comme aveugle et sourde complètement absorbé par son idée de fuite rapide ! »

C- « lana faut que j'y aille, faut que je la trouve,je dois lui parler ! Tu ne sais pas où elle est allé ? »

La « Non elle n'a rien dit, elle est partie très vite sans rien me dire comme si je n'existais pas, pourtant j'ai insisté pour savoir … »

C- en tournant les talons sans lui accorder une quelconque attention « j'y vais !… »

La- essayant de le retenir « CLARK ! SI T'AS BESOIN DE MOI JE SUIS LA ! TIENS-MOI AU COURANT…»

Mais il avait déjà franchi la porte du Talon … Il se retrouva alors dans une ruelle déserte mais avant de pouvoir partir en super vitesse son portable vibra, il le sortit de sa poche et vu que c'était un sms de Loïs l'espoir lui revint alors… mais pas pour longtemps :

_Clark je suis désolé je ne viendrai pas ce soir, et je ne rentrerai pas à la ferme non plus. Je passerai la nuit ailleurs pour me retrouver un peu seule j'en ai besoin, je sais que lana est revenue et que tu voudras en discuter, mais on en parlera demain je me sentirais mieux…  
>S'il te plait, si tu tiens à moi ne me cherche pas, ce soir j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de me retrouver avec moi-même… respecte ça …<br>Loïs _

*********

Il était dévasté et il ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Loïs, il essaya plusieurs fois de la joindre mais elle ne répondait pas alors il lui laissa un message vocal.

_Loïs c'est moi, s'il te plait il faut qu'on parle, je suis perdu, je ne te comprends vraiment pas … Pourquoi il a fallu que tu fuis, tu aurais du venir me parler, quoique tu ressentes on peut arranger ça …appelle-moi s'il te plait… je veux savoir où tu es… je suis inquiet pour toi …Loïs…je …je t'aime …appelle moi s'il te plait !_

Après avoir raccroché il partit en super vitesse la chercher dans tous les endroits possibles qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter, ce n'était pas pour lui parler il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas ce soir, mais juste pour savoir où elle était et se rassurer…

Il était d'autant plus abattu qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu après vingt bonnes minutes.

Il se décida alors à rentrer à la ferme, mais avant il prévint chloé et oliver que loïs voulait être seule pour la nuit qu'il la verrait demain et que pour l'instant il voulait rentrer chez lui et qu'il ne viendrait pas à la tour ce soir.


	8. Chap 7 : Désarois

_**Chapitre 7 : Désarois**_

**Au Sunset Hotel de Métropolis. **

Loïs avait loué une chambre il y a plus de deux heures maintenant, elle avait déjà pris une longue douche interminable, pendant laquelle elle avait essayé de faire le point sur la situation.

Mais voyant que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, elle préféra se vider la tête, profitant de l'eau chaude qui caressait pendant près de trois quart d'heure son corps fatigué et endolori, comme si elle tentait de se purifier et de noyer tous ses problèmes de cœur.

Une fois sortie et séchée, elle enfila un bas de pyjama confortable avec des nounours dessus et un top uni, ce soir elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sexy, elle voulait juste être à l'aise.

Elle se sentait bien mieux après cette douche relaxante, mais quand elle remit le nez dans sa valise pour ranger ses affaires, elle revint cruellement à la réalité, tous les évènements de la journée lui revenaient en tête…

Le réveil tendre et coquin avec son amoureux, le petit-déjeuner détendu, la journée shopping, le "déjeuner confession" entre cousines, le café avec les garçons…

Tous ces moments où tout était parfait, où elle se sentait complètement heureuse et amoureuse.

Elle y repensait avec une grande émotion et de fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues… « Ironique » se dit-elle…

Pour une fois qu'elle se décidait à lâcher prise, faire confiance en leur amour et balayer la menace Lana Lang de son esprit, voilà qu'elle débarque et qu'elle détruit tout le bonheur qu'elle a mis tant de temps à construire.

Elle se remémora ensuite les plus mauvais moments de sa journée le tête-à-tête de Clark et Lana qu'elle avait surpris dans la grange, la lettre racontant leurs retrouvailles initiales au Talon, le coup de téléphone révélateur avec Chloé, puis enfin le summum : la rencontre en direct avec cette satanée miss parfaite.

La rage se mit à remonter en elle…

« Pourquoi se poser mille et une questions, tout est plutôt clair en fait, Lana et Clark se sont bel et bien retrouvés tout se recoupe, et la pauvre Loïs se retrouve dans la peau de la pauvre fille qui va être prochainement larguée mais attention …tout en douceur… Par un homme qui tient à elle, mais, pas de chance, fou amoureux de sa première flamme enfin retrouvée…pathétique ! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle porta attention à son portable qui ne cessait de vibrer dans le vide pendant ce mini-voyage dans ses pensées.  
>Elle pût constater les nombreux appels en absences majoritairement de Clark mais aussi de Chloé et d'Oliver …<p>

Oliver, elle avait tellement envie de l'appeler ! C'était son meilleur ami, celui sur qui elle pouvait complètement s'appuyer et se lâcher, le seul qui savait comment lui remonter le moral quand ça ne n'allait pas, lui donner les bons conseils en cas d'angoisse et de doute, la faire rire quand elle était triste ou en colère…

Elle avait tellement besoin de pouvoir lui expliquer son cauchemar, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Clark sache où elle était en ce moment, car la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin à cet instant c'était de parler avec lui de leur couple à la dérive ou de Lana.

Pas question, elle voulait être tranquille, donc pas de Clark, pas de Chloé et tant pis pas d'Ollie pour ce soir.

Elle lutta contre l'envie d'écouter ses messages, elle avait trop peur de craquer, mais finalement elle écouta. D'abord il y avait celui de Chloé qui s'excusait pour la dernière conversation qu'elles avaient eue et qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Ensuite un message d'Ollie, lui faisant une blague sur le fait de mettre ses sarcasmes de côté pour ce soir et de ne pas trop martyriser son amoureux alors qu'il s'était donné de la peine pour lui organiser une super soirée, et finalement il lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et une merveilleuse nuit avec pleins de sous-entendus…s'il savait …

Elle eut soudain une boule au ventre douloureuse repensant à la soirée qu'elle aurait dû passer au lieu de se morfondre dans une chambre d'hôtel toute seule.

Puis enfin, il avait un message de Clark, qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à choisir d'écouter ou bien d'effacer sans même savoir ce qu'il disait… Mais finalement elle l'écouta.

_Loïs c'est moi, s'il te plait il faut qu'on parle, je suis perdu, je ne te comprends vraiment pas … Pourquoi il a fallu que tu fuis, tu aurais dû venir me parler, quoique tu ressentes, on peut arranger ça …appelle-moi s'il te plait… je veux savoir où tu es… je suis inquiet pour toi …Loïs…je …je t'aime …appelle moi s'il te plait !_

Evidemment la réaction à ce message fut immédiat : les yeux de Loïs se remplirent instantanément de larmes et des sanglots menacèrent d'arriver en même tant que la colère qui brulait son ventre et sa gorge.

Elle se dirigea alors une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et se calmer puis après quelques minutes de respiration profonde et régulière elle parvint à se remettre un peu de ses émotions.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite, elle prit quelques décisions, passa quelques coups de fil importants, barbouilla quelques mots sur une feuille…

Une fois son coup d'adrénaline passé, elle alla prêt de son lit, posa son téléphone sur le chevet et prit la télécommande posée à côté et alluma la télé, quand soudain son portable se mit encore une fois à vibrer. Debout devant sa table de nuit, elle hésita à regarder puis finalement se dit qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose c'était un sms.

_Loïs ma puce je suis mort d'inquiétude je tourne en rond à me demander où tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avec qui ? Es-tu en sécurité ?…s'il te plait ne me laisse pas sans nouvelles. Je te promets que je ne viendrais pas t'embêter ce soir j'ai compris que tu voulais qu'on ne se parle que demain je respecterai ça même si ça m'arrache le cœur mais je t'en supplie dis-moi juste où tu es et si tu vas bien …je t'aime…tu me manques … Clark_

Elle resta quelques instants figée sur le message avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, les larmes menaçant encore une fois de se déverser et en parallèle un énorme mal au cœur au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs.

Tout en s'asseyant par terre le dos contre le lit et ses jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, les bras entourant ses genoux, elle se mit à penser à haute voix.

« Le gentil boy scout, Clark Kent s'inquiète pour moi comme c'est mignon … Ne sois pas si sarcastique Lane ! Malgré tout Clark est un gentil gars, il est juste victime de ses sentiments …pfffff …il a juste pitié de la pauvre fille qui lui a offert son cœur pour se le faire piétiner …mais il faut le comprendre… la gentille et douce …fade et sans personnalité…belle et adorable…égoïste et égocentrique…ex-petite-amie avec qui il a été obligé de se séparer douloureusement, est revenue pour enfin réaliser le rêve de toute une vie : vivre enfin un amour passionné avec la femme de sa vie, Lana Lang…quelle embrouille ! Il doit maintenant se séparer avec tact et gentillesse de son bel et sexy bouche-trou avec qui cela dit il a passé de bons moments et à qui il tient beaucoup … le pauvre, quelle situation délicate !… »

Après s'être soulagé avec quelques sarcasmes, son cœur d'artichaut reprit du service, elle l'aimait tellement son Smallville, elle se mit alors à avoir une pointe au cœur de le savoir si inquiet sur son sort.

Alors elle prit une décision, elle pianota un texto pour lui puis décida d'éteindre le téléphone pour être enfin tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force du désarroi et de la douleur qui grandissait en elle à son insu et ça malgré toute la force de son mental de fille de militaire.

C'est alors qu'elle s'effondra une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci sans résistance aucune, elle se laissa aller dans de lourds sanglots et gémissements désespérés…

Après de très longues minutes ou plus, elle n'en savait rien, elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

**Pendant ce temps à la ferme autour de 22h .**

Clark était assis sur son lit, dans ses mains sa légendaire chemise à carreaux rouge que Loïs s'était habituée à porter pour cacher sa nudité certains matins ou comme la nuit dernière pour aller assouvir une fringale nocturne… le dos contre la tête de lit et le nez dans sa chemise, il s'enivrait du doux parfum de sa belle.

Loïs celle qu'il aimait comme un fou, ne voulait visiblement pas s'engager avec lui et ça le rendait tellement triste et en colère à la fois, il pensait qu'il l'avait assez mise en confiance ces derniers mois pour tirer définitivement un trait sur les pulsions de fuite de sa petite-amie.

Ils étaient si heureux et complices ces derniers mois, qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que seule la découverte de sa future demande en mariage avait eu pour résultat le come back de l'ancienne Loïs Lane qui, malgré une carapace solide montrant fierté, dureté, assurance, dépourvue de sensibilité, cachait en fait une personne effrayée par l'attachement et l'engagement, trop synonyme de perte et d'abandon pour elle. Une Loïs qui fuit pour éviter de faire face à ses sentiments et qui a une peur incontrôlable de faire confiance et de se donner à quelqu'un.

« Ce n'est plus cette Loïs j'en suis sûre, elle m'aime et avait vraiment envie de vivre avec moi et je suis certain que si je lui avais proposé de devenir ma femme avant aujourd'hui, elle aurait sans doute pleuré de surprise mais aurait dit oui… j'en ai l'intime conviction. L'arrivée de Lana a changé la donne …elle croit que je l'aime encore sûrement …mais pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler avant de s'isoler ? »

Clark avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, il lui manquait une donnée du problème, il en était sûr…

Mais son analyse était parasitée par son inquiétude. Il ne savait pas où était loïs en ce moment il l'imaginait quelque part en colère et sûrement déprimée il redoutait qu'elle soit allait se réfugier dans un bar pour décompresser et ainsi faire une mauvaise rencontre…

« haaaaaaaaaaaaa si seulement je savais où elle est … »

Clark savait que Loïs ne voulait pas le voir maintenant et il savait aussi qu'il était très important de respecter sa volonté s'il ne voulait pas faire empirer les choses, c'était un des gros défauts de la brune, elle pouvait être parfois extrêmement têtue et bornée.

Mais il voulut tenter une dernière fois de lui faire passer un message même si elle ne répondait pas, il espérait au moins qu'elle les écoutait et les lisait.

Il respira profondément et réfléchit quelques instants, puis il prit son téléphone et composa son sms.

_Loïs ma puce je suis mort d'inquiétude je tourne en rond à me demander où tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Avec qui ? Es-tu en sécurité?…s'il te plait ne me laisse pas sans nouvelles. Je te promets que je ne viendrais pas t'embêter ce soir j'ai compris que tu voulais qu'on ne se parle que demain je respecterais ça même si ça m'arrache le cœur mais je t'en supplie dis-moi juste où tu es et si tu vas bien …je t'aime…tu me manques … Clark_

Il espérait tellement que cette fois-ci elle répondrait …

Il retourna quelques secondes son attention du téléphone pour diriger son regard vers la photo de Loïs posée sur son chevet …

C'était un portrait d'elle pris lors d'une ballade à la plage qu'ils avaient fait il y a quelques mois.

Ils se promenaient main dans la main admirant la grande étendue d'eau, certainement très froide en ce mois d'octobre. Quand soudain Loïs se mit à courir loin de son amant en le défiant d'arriver le premier sur le ponton en face d'eux…

« et sans tricher évidemment Mr Kent » avait-elle crié pendant sa course.

Mais c'était trop demandé à ce cher Clark qui se fit un malin plaisir de la laisser prendre de l'avance pour finir par user de sa super vitesse pour la surprendre par derrière à l'arrivée, l'attrapant à la taille avec ses deux bras musclés et la faisant virevoltée en tournant sur lui-même.

Elle criait en riant qu'il la remette sur ses pieds et qu'elle allait lui faire payer ça un jour.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Clark la reposa et la força à faire demi-tour pour lui faire face, il lui dit alors tout en la serrant contre lui que c'était la menace la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais reçue dans sa vie, puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et s'embrassèrent avec passion, puis se détachèrent lentement un sourire éclatant fixé sur leur visage.

Clark était émerveillé par la beauté de sa belle, se recula, prit son portable de sa poche et lui demanda de ne pas bouger pour qu'il puisse immortaliser ce bonheur et cette joie qu'il lisait sur son visage à cet instant, Loïs prit la pose et il la prit en photo.

Il regardait encore et toujours cette image d'elle avec amour et nostalgie….

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! »

D'un seul coup il revint à la réalité sortit de sa torpeur par le bip de son téléphone …

Il avait enfin la réponse qu'il espérait tant : un texto de Loïs.  
>Il appréhendait un peu le contenu mais il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait cédé, il craignait juste que ce message lui dise de la laisser tranquille.<p>

Il arrêta de se poser des questions et se mit à lire.

_Clark ne t'inquiète pas autant, je suis une grande fille… je suis en sécurité, seule, et je m'apprêtais à aller dormir donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire…je sais que tu finiras par venir me chercher si je ne te dis pas où je suis. Et comme tu as promis de ne pas venir provoquer une discussion ce soir, je vais te le dire pour te libérer de ce poids…je suis au Sunset Hotel à Métropolis pour la nuit j'avais besoin de m'isoler… surtout s'il te plait attends que je te fasse signe demain une fois que je me sentirais prête. N'oublie pas ta promesse… je ne veux pas que tu viennes me chercher ! Loïs_

********  
>D'un seul coup il était soulagé, elle allait bien et était en sécurité… mais il fut tout à coup pris d'un doute. Il fallait qu'il<br>vérifie si elle était bien là-bas, peut-être avait-elle menti pour qu'il la laisse tranquille…  
>Pris de doutes, il finit par se décider à aller voir discrètement.<p>

En quelques secondes il était arrivé devant ce fameux hôtel, là il sourit, car en ce concentrant il entendit la douce mélodie du cœur de la femme de sa vie. Il regarda vers le haut et focalisa son regard en direction d'une fenêtre, elle était là !

Il en était sûr il pouvait le ressentir, prit alors d'une pulsion incontrôlée, il sauta alors sur le balconnet en question, et regarda discrètement par la vitre.

Il avait promis de la laisser tranquille, mais il voulait juste vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Il observa alors l'intérieur de la chambre, seule la télé et la lampe de chevet était allumée, mais le lit était vide, alors qu'il entendait très bien aux battements lents et réguliers de son cœur qu'elle était en train de dormir.

En utilisant sa super vision, il pût voir qu'elle était allongée sur le sol le long du côté du lit non visible de la fenêtre. Clark eut tout à coup leur cœur serré, ouvrit et entra tout doucement pour voir de plus près ce qu'il en était.

Quand il fit le tour du lit, il la vit là, étendue contre le parquet froid, recroquevillée tel un enfant apeuré, avec le visage figée dans la douleur, des larmes surgirent immédiatement de ses yeux bleus il savait alors qu'elle s'était endormie en pleurant.

Il décida alors de ne pas la laisser comme ça, il tira les draps et couvertures du lit, il la prit dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille, il regarda tendrement sa tenue en la trouvant craquante avec ses nounours, il l'embrassa tout doucement sur le front et la déposa sur le lit lentement puis la couvrit consciencieusement.

Il alla ensuite éteindre la télé et la lampe, il la regarda encore une fois avant de repartir, il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance en risquant de se faire prendre si elle se réveillait.

Mais avant qu'il atteigne la fenêtre, il l'entendit gémir et pleurnicher dans son sommeil. Elle semblait si mal qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de la rejoindre, il s'allongea alors près d'elle, lui caressa les cheveux, puis instinctivement elle se lova contre lui tout en dormant, puis elle respira profondément en posant sa tête sur son torse en serrant sa taille fermement avec son bras. Une fois callée contre son homme, il la sentit se détendre et il en était certain elle souriait.

Il referma alors ses bras autour du corps de Loïs en la câlinant tendrement et l'embrassant délicatement dans les cheveux. Il l'entendit gémir de contentement en réponse à son étreinte, il sourit et ferma les yeux.

C'était décidé, il ne partirait pas cette nuit, elle avait besoin de lui malgré elle et il ne pouvait pas supporter de la laisser dans cet état, il s'éclipsera au petit matin avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il était là.

Il s'endormit alors un peu inquiet du lendemain, mais fou amoureux…


	9. Chap 8 partie 1

**Chapitre 8 : amour passionnel, désespoir, révélations et malentendus partie 1 **

**Au Sunset Hotel **

Plusieurs heures plus tard ...

Il était 4h00 du matin, Clark se réveilla lentement et se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Doucement il se sépara de l'étroite étreinte de Loïs toujours profondément endormie.

Elle soupira fortement, se repositionna et finalement retourna aux pays des rêves, il put alors se revêtir et tenter de quitter la chambre discrètement, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Cependant, dès que son regard tomba à nouveau sur elle lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois pour la voir, il sentit son cœur se serrer encore une fois, il fut pris d'un sentiment bizarre, il avait peur de partir et qu'elle fuit avant même de lui avoir parlé. L'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui arracha le cœur.

Il essaya de balayer ses pensées négatives et se concentra sur le corps endormi de son amour.

Elle était si belle qu'il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns brillants se répandaient partout sur l'oreiller. Une de ses mains reposait sur le ventre et l'autre au dessus de sa tête.

Il continua à regarder son visage, fasciné par elle, jusqu'à ce que son regard erre sur son corps.

Ces jambes longues et fines étaient certes couvertes mais toujours aussi attrayantes pour lui, son ventre était délicieusement nu, le top qu'elle portait était remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine, ses seins montaient et descendaient à chaque respiration de façon aguicheuse…

Le corps de sa belle a toujours été pour lui une source intarissable de désir et d'envie et là il s'était un peu trop éternisé sur elle pour pouvoir se contrôler.

Il sentait la sécheresse dans sa bouche et il commença à entendre les battements de son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Il finit par se rapprocher du lit et finalement se dit qu'il pouvait rester.

Alors il enleva son jean et son tee-shirt pour se réinstaller à côté d'elle tandis que son regard reprit son chemin vers son corps. Il s'étonnait encore de la façon dont elle a toujours provoqué l'embrassement et l'excitation à l'intérieur de lui à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Ses yeux finalement retournèrent à son visage, il la trouvait tellement belle, mais contrairement à d'habitude elle ne semblait pas sereine, l'expression de son visage montrait qu'elle était plus que tourmentée et la chute de la larme qui reposait dans le coin d'une de ses paupières confirmait bien cet état.

Était-elle en train de pleurer dans son sommeil ?

Son cœur menaçait de rompre avec cette simple pensée.

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passait de si horrible pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Il en était certain, il n'y avait pas seulement la peur de l'engagement, elle cachait autre chose…

Sa main caressa doucement son visage et essuya la larme en même temps qu'il se plaça au dessus d'elle. Son visage se rapprochant du sien, il a soigneusement mis tout son poids sur ses mains de chaque côté d'elle pour empêcher leur corps de se toucher, de peur qu'elle se réveille.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était placer un chaste baiser sur sa bouche gourmande.

Mais dès que ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, il sentait comme si son corps avait développé sa propre volonté.

Il n'était plus capable de se détacher d'elle sachant qu'inconsciemment les lèvres de sa belle répondirent légèrement mais sensuellement comme par automatisme. Perdant à ce moment là le peu de retenue et de volonté qui lui restait, il commença à l'embrasser avec plus de profondeur.

Sa détermination de ne pas la déranger pendant son sommeil a été jetée par la fenêtre en même temps que le désir de la toucher et de lui faire l'amour monta en lui.

La chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres pulpeuses n'ont pas aidé ses nobles intentions, au lieu de cela, ils ont détruit toutes ses résolutions, le laissant impuissant et désespéré.

Tout en l'embrassant son corps sentait rapproché du sien et dès que leurs corps entrèrent en contact, il sentait qu'il avait perdu le dernier volet de la patience et la maîtrise de soi qui essayaient encore de survivre en lui.

Ses lèvres ont poursuivi leur attaque passionnée sur sa bouche tandis que ses mains coururent jusqu'à la peau lisse et brillante de son ventre et ont poursuivi leur voyage jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent la courbe de ses seins.

Lorsque Lois sortit de ses songes, la première sensation qu'elle comprit était : ses propres lèvres étaient avidement embrassées par Clark, suivi par la prise de conscience que leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, pendant qu'une main forte et déterminée semblait trouver un chemin vers le nord en passant sous le tissus de son haut.

Elle frissonna et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit une paume chaude toucher son sein et commencer à le caresser.

Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où elle avait ouvert sa bouche en l'invitant à l'intérieur, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait sentir maintenant, c'était le feu qui s'était allumé en elle quand la bouche sexy de son amant dévorait la sienne encore et encore et que leurs langues dansaient amoureusement l'une autour de l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient haletants. Dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le côté de sa bouche, puis la ligne de sa mâchoire, faisant son chemin dans le cou avec plusieurs baisers doux mais fiévreux. Elle étouffa un gémissement quand les lèvres enflammées de son amant se sont mis à faire le chemin inverse pour retourner ainsi à la chaleur des siennes.

Alors que son corps s'embrasait avec le désir de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de le laisser lui faire l'amour, son esprit combattait ce sentiment pour tenter à mettre fin à la transe dans laquelle il l'avait plongée.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'il avait retrouvé Lana hier et qu'il avait envisagé de briser leur couple afin de pouvoir aimer à nouveau son ex.

La colère qu'elle avait ressentie la veille, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées avant même de dormir, tout ceci s'était à nouveau réveillé en elle, mais elle réalisa aussi à quel point elle était impuissante à l'heure actuelle.

La façon dont il s'occupait d'elle en ce moment rendait impossible pour elle de penser à autre chose qu'à la manière dont ses mains la touchaient partout et la façon dont leurs corps étaient enlacés l'un avec l'autre avec l'impatience de leur désir.

Elle voulait l'arrêter, elle voulait crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle a essayé de mettre la main sur sa poitrine et le repousser mais il empêtra ses doigts dans les siens et replaça sa main sur l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête, ses lèvres s'écroulant sur elle une fois de plus.

L-« Clark » avait-elle difficilement tenté entre deux baisers.

C- en gémissant « mmmmmm ... ».

Elle voulait fuir, loin de son corps, de son désir et de la passion qu'elle ressentait malgré elle.

L- « Clark ! »

C- dans un chaud et humide baiser, la voix profonde et pleine d'émotions «Je t'aime ... »

Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment était de lui dire de s'arrêter.

Elle sentait son excitation masculine presser contre elle et ça rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour elle.

Son cœur et son corps lui disaient qu'une seule chose : « oublie tout le reste et laisse-le te faire l'amour, accepte son toucher expert dont il a le secret qu'il comble ce vide et te guérisse de cette douleur. » Mais sa colère a finalement vaincu sa passion car elle se rappelait la façon dont elle avait été brisée la veille.

L- « Clark ... stop ... »

C'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas du tout, ses lèvres s'approchèrent pour un autre baiser, mais cette fois elle a réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour tourner la tête.

Alors que sa main essayait de trouver son chemin entre ses cuisses, il s'arrêta tout à coup en cherchant ses yeux pour comprendre sa soudaine réaction.

C- d'un ton incertain « Loïs… »

L- « arrête ça !… »

Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine et le poussa loin d'elle, avec toute la force qu'elle avait rassemblée en elle. Ce geste et la rudesse de sa voix le surprit et le fit reculer.

Son corps lui faisait mal avec le besoin de la toucher et la faire sienne, mais le feu et la colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux émeraude transforma ce désir en doute et inquiétude.

C- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se dégagea de son emprise et elle sortit du lit.

Tout s'est passé si vite qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'analyser le changement dans son comportement. Il put seulement la regarder s'éloigner de son lit et s'arrêter devant la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il soupira, son esprit revenant à la réalité et sortit à son tour du lit, sans la quitter du regard.

C- « Lois je sais …je n'aurais pas dû venir mais je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, j'avais prévu de simplement te regarder un instant pour me rassurer et repartir malgré moi. Mais je t'ai trouvée sur le sol je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'installer sur le lit et je suis désolé …mais …tu semblais si mal…tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de moi à ce moment là alors je suis resté près de toi…."

Elle se retourna et le regarda durement.

L- « Tu me demandes sérieusement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ».

C- « Ce n'est pas si grave Loïs ….mais….ok… je suis désolé …j'aurai dû attendre quelques heures que tu te réveilles et qu'on puisse parler comme tu le voulais …excuse-moi de n'avoir pu résister à mon attirance et mon désir pour toi …ça n'était pas le bon moment pour ça c'est vrai … »

Elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle ne souciait pas tellement de ce dont il parlait elle avait l'image de Lana incrusté dans l'esprit et c'était ça qui la préoccupait autant.

L- «Pourquoi ?… … Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? … » .

Clark était surpris, son visage était dur et sa voix sèche et froide. Quand il se mit à se souvenir des évènements de la veille de l'annulation de leur soirée, de sa fuite et de ce que Lana lui avait révélé concernant son intention de demande en mariage.

C- avec un soupçon de prudence dans sa voix. « Je sais que tu as parlé à Lana hier et que tu connais mes intentions …Mais je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si répréhensible, je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens et mes envies d'avenir avec celle que j'aime !…..ce n'est pas insurmontable, Loïs…on peut passer cette étape en douceur et ainsi éviter tant de douleur, je te connais et je sais que tout ça est difficile pour toi et je te promets de tout faire pour te faciliter les choses et te soutenir ?

Loïs toujours en colère ricana nerveusement à le voir minimiser la situation… il la larguait pour retrouver son ex mais tenait à être le gentil chevalier qui allait s'assurer qu'elle ne le prenne pas trop mal, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

L- « Ecoute… je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet, tu fais ce que tu veux et moi je réagis comme j'ai envie de réagir et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main ok ? …Mais avant d'en finir avec tout ça il est temps que tu sois honnête avec moi … je veux que tu me confirmes deux ou trois choses… Quand je suis partie accompagner Jimmy à Star City tu as retrouvé ta belle sans te soucier que j'existais et quand je suis revenue, plus une trace de Lana alors dis-moi… la séparation n'a pas été trop dure ? …Tu avais donc réalisé que tu ne l'aimais plus et que tu ne voulais plus vivre avec elle, c'est bien ça ? Vous vous êtes séparés, puis ensuite tu es tombé amoureux de moi, totalement libre de tout engagement avec elle… j'ai vu juste ou bien j'ai tout faux ? hein Clark ? C'est bien le bon scénario ?» Perdant le contrôle de sa voix et ressentant de douloureuses secousses en elle.

Il la connaissait par cœur et savait au ton de sa voix que tout ce discours et ces fausses questions étaient ironiques, elle connaissait donc surement la vérité…

C- « Loïs…non …ce n'est pas…. »

Il fut étonné de la panique dans sa propre voix, alors qu'une tempête de peur et de culpabilité l'inondait, il savait qu'il aurait fallu qu'il lui en parle avant de tout ça et que maintenant il serait difficile de s'expliquer sur son silence.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur le jour où il avait décidé de taire les événements de sa séparation avec Lana. Il vivait dans le remord depuis longtemps.

Souvent quand il la regardait, il se sentait comme s'il lui cachait des informations importantes, comme s'il la trahissait un peu.

Il avait réussi à maintenir cet épisode dans un coffre-fort, pensant naïvement qu'il n'aurait jamais à y faire face devant Loïs mais malheureusement aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il s'explique.

L- en colère « Quoi Clark ? Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à m'avouer ? …qu'en fait vous vous êtes séparés alors que vous étiez encore amoureux l'un de l'autre, que vous n'aviez pas le choix et que vous ne pouviez plus être l'un près de l'autre physiquement à cause de ton plus gros fléau …la kryptonite !…c'est ça en fait la réalité, tu as été obligé de te séparer d'elle mais tu ne le voulais pas, Clark …»

C- « Lois ... je ... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal …je pensais qu'il valait mieux laisser tout ça derrière moi …je ne …... »

Il essayait de rassembler des mots mais il n'y parvenait pas trop paniqué de voir combien elle était atteinte de tout ça.

L- « Donc tu as préféré te taire sur le sujet et me cacher tes réels sentiments …c'est ta façon de faire en sorte de me préserver de la dure vérité et de m'empêcher de souffrir ? C'est ta façon héroïque une fois encore de me protéger ? » Sa voix a continué à augmenter en disant ces mots.

C- « Non ... Oui… Loïs … Ecoute, j'ai eu tort c'est vrai, je n'aurai jamais dû te le cacher…Mais je voulais passer à autre chose je ne voulais plus y penser et puis je t'avais toi et je voulais me concentrer sur nous et notre couple je n'avais pas envie de créer des tensions inutiles. »

L- « Evidemment c'est bien ça le problème, tu ne cesses de me dissimuler des choses » Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ? …tu es obligé de me protéger de tout ? …C'est bien ça ?… Je ne suis pas assez forte ou pas assez digne de confiance selon les cas …j'en ai assez de tout ça je ne veux plus être la pauvre petite chose que tu dois protéger ! …. »  
>Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait dire, mais il lui fut impossible de rassembler les mots, de penser rationnellement avec toute cette colère à l'intérieur et la douleur qui avait brisé son esprit et son cœur.<p>

Elle sentit une goutte de liquide chaud quittant ses yeux et couler sur sa joue, et immédiatement elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, mais c'était comme si elle perdait chaque bataille depuis hier.

Le cœur de Clark se brisa de la voir comme ça. Il était la cause de sa douleur. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la supplier de lui pardonner de tout ça mais en voyant la colère dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait même pas oser faire un pas de plus vers elle.

C- la voix faible et pleine de remords « Loïs … s'il te plaît essaie de me pardonner, tout ça c'est du passé…peu importe comment Lana et moi nous nous sommes séparé…ça ne change rien pour nous … »

L- « Tu rigoles là ? … ça change tout au contraire ça fait de moi la roue de secours à laquelle tu t'es aveuglément accroché pour pouvoir oublié l'amour de ta vie sans réellement y parvenir ! Et maintenant…»

Elle s'arrêta car sa voix étouffait dans sa gorge tellement elle souffrait de dire à haute voix ce qui lui faisait tellement mal.

Clark était soudain paralysé d'entendre ce qu'il redoutait tellement, Loïs pensait être un second choix …

Il ne pouvait plus gérer la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant contre lui, c'était le résultat de sa négligence et du manque de courage à affronter en temps et en heure chaque obstacle avec honnêteté.

C- « Non ... Loïs...ne dis surtout pas ça ! En aucun cas tu as été un second choix. Je me suis mis avec toi parce que je t'aimais et que je voulais être avec toi …Loïs ne minimise surtout pas notre relation … Tu es tellement importante pour moi…tu …. »

L- entre cris et larmes« STOP ! Ça suffit, arrête ça ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre …tu ne vois pas que c'est pire …je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes de la façon dont je prends les choses….je ne veux pas que tu t'expliques…je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir et je ne veux plus rien entendre maintenant …je suis fatiguée et j'en ai assez …laisse- moi tranquille ! »

Il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de la voir comme ça, il s'en voulait tellement, il voulait tellement l'apaiser, et lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, alors il se décida à faire un pas vers elle voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

L- faisant un pas en arrière dressant une main ferme entre eux la voix tremblante mais dure «Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire ça ! »

C- «Je suis tellement désolé Lois, je veux juste… »

L-« Non ... C'est moi qui suis désolée, Clark….désolée d'avoir eu la faiblesse de me cacher derrière toi, et de te laisser me protéger ... Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il se tramait pour vous deux, mais je ne voulais pas y faire face moi non plus... Elle est revenue maintenant et je me prends tout en pleine figure… j'ai été faible et je ne referais plus jamais cette erreur... Ne te sens pas coupable ni responsable de moi je suis une grande fille et je ferai face à tout ça par moi-même… "

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait en ce moment. La colère et l'émotion étaient à leur apogée à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était dans un état second. Elle sentait même que son cœur allait exploser.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne voudrait plus en discuter maintenant, elle avait fermé les portes de son esprit, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à l'atteindre avec des mots maintenant, mais il fit quand même une tentative.

C- « Loïs… Ecoute- moi s'il te plait ! Je t'aime et c'est ça qui est important, je t'en supplie ne te ferme pas à moi, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…Loïs ? ….Loïs? … »

Il s'arrêta et regarda dans ses yeux. Son cœur se serra quand il s'est rendu compte que la colère et la souffrance qu'elle ressentait l'avait emportée ailleurs loin de lui, maintenant elle avait dressé un mur entre eux, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'une quelconque explication ait un sens pour elle.

C- se rapprochant un peu « S'il te plait Loïs…regarde-moi…je ne veux pas te perdre … »

L- sa voix était soudainement devenue calme et détachée « Désolée de te décevoir mais tu m'as déjà perdue … »

Puis elle se retourna rapidement, elle n'avait plus le courage de lui faire face.

Il fit un pas en arrière, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser tout de suite, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire à ce moment là pouvait l'atteindre… Il voulait à tout prix sauver leur relation et trouver quelque chose à tenter pour lui faire entendre raison, mais dans l'immédiat il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps, il la connaissait, il fallait qu'elle encaisse puis ensuite ils pourraient en reparler plus sereinement.

Il n'a pas dit un mot de plus et décida de lui laisser un peu d'espace, il ramassa ces vêtements avant de quitter la chambre pour le salon.

*******************************************


End file.
